Only Time will tell
by Konton-No-Shihaisha
Summary: They say time is a faithful companion which reminds us to live every moment.In love losing time does not come without consequences. And sometimes it gives what you need right then and now...Tsukune Aono learned this the hard way...at that time,he...
1. The time that flows Slowly

**Only time will Tell**

**時間が経てば分かるでしょう。**

-"Time Flows so slowly in here…"- I sigh to myself as I stare at the beautiful city and its neon lights.

A few years ago, my life was a bit noisy. Now it's a bit quiet and a tad boring, but with An unexpected ending if you ask me but with her it's always a bit noisy...It seems the time that stopped in that moment has started to flow ever so slowly...but the slower, the better I still hold them, the precious memories, the warm feelings, I still do...

Time and love. Concepts that even though, united, more often than not people fail to see the bond between them. Almost everyone thinks that time and even love is a river ever slowly and swiftly in one direction. You may swim a bit and alter your course but in the end you jut go with the tide and ebb. A nice concept.

But I've seen the face of both, and believe me, it's something much vaster than that...Time and love are an ocean in the storm or even an Ocean of sand you could say, The sands being time that drag you along and the heat of the sand being love, it keeps you warm, but be careful if you dawdle, you'll sink in it and if you get too close you'll get burnt...concept I learned via indecisition.

The flow of time is cruel, and no one can stop it. Moreover it's different for everyone...the only trims we have of the clock called time are memories and feelings, which in the end marks the hour and what the pendulum called decision resonates for.

At that time, I had to make a decision, something in which I'm pretty lousy, but as things were then, If I didn't do it 2 people close to me would surely suffer...

You may wonder who I am. And why I say this? My name is...Tsukune Aono. Sit down and I'll tell you my story, which follows after our last battle against Moka-san's father...These, are the events that happened in Youkai Gakuen 5 years ago and how I ended up in the unexpected end of the story....and how I got a happy ending...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Newborn love! Has she always been cute?

**Only time will Tell**

**時間が経てば分かるでしょう。**

Chapter 1: New-born love! Has she always been so cute?

(Aihi! Itsu mo datta o Kawaii?) 愛朝! いつもキュートだったのですか？

Mud and puddles were present at each step Tsukune Aofno took, yesterday rain had poured like a faucet left open, and what was worse it was the Rain seasons, in between the end of spring and the beginning of summer. A bit of a problem for him. Youkai gakuen was so scary and even though he'd grown accustomed to it, it was a bit depressive...for normal humans like him or well not that normal but...the gray sky made him gloomy so did the road of tombstones on his way school. Yet the smell of morning dew on the grass cheered him up a bit.

-"Moka-san hasn't appeared yet...Did she oversleep again?"- He said to no one scratching his chin. –"I hope she ate her breakfast..."- he chuckled to himself

While he stared at the gray sky he felt a pair of arms embrace him with a great strength. Knowing who it was, he sweat dropped.

-"OHIYO TSUKUNE!"- A happy Kurumu said hugging him by behind.

-"Ugh...Yeah morning...Um...Kurumu-chan...Hug...too...strong...I...Air..."-

-"Gomen..."- she laughed sheepishly. –"Um...I...Baked some cookies for you...I thought...we could...eat them at lunch?"- she said blushing a little.

-"Er...Sure I..."-

-"Thanks! You're the best!"- she said putting his head between her breasts. -"I love you! I love you! I love you!"-

-"Ah...Kurumu...Air...I..."- he said slowly fading to asphyxia.

While he was in paradise...Tsukune tripped with the impure soil and fell right on top oh her, hands right on her voluptuous chest. The sealed bag of cookies fell right beside them...forgotten.

-"Ah...soft?"- he said noticing the softness in his hands. –"AH! SORRY! I DIDN'T THIS IS NOT...!"-

He tried to take his hands right of her but...Kurumu put hers on top of his to prevent they'd leave. She wanted his warm touch and even if it was by accident this was heaven to her.

-"It's ok...just be gentle."-

-"What...?"-

Right then he noticed something, her heartbeats were faster and her cheeks were cherry red...Tsukune noticed something, her violet orbs were staring straight a his own...Chocolate socked orbs met tender violet...He was lost in them...that type of expression had a name...affection but...

Kurumu for her part was totally lost in her destined one's shocked but handsome eyes...his hands were at an improper area though she didn't mind, if they were gonna be together scenarios like this were bound to be common, besides she was getting his warm hands...

-"I...Tsukune..."- she wrapped her arms around his neck, while he put his hands on he shoulders.

-"Kurumu-chan..."-

Slowly her pink lips begun to get closer and closer...The brown haired boy was mesmerized at her purple eyes...and her smell was that of cherries...her shampoo was having quite an effect on him, that smell sure was intoxicating him...and her warm breath slowly got closer and closer...

-"Get off him, pervert succubus!"- A pack of Ice needles made her get off.

-"Not now..."- the blushing girl muttered to herself. –"Why do I always get interrupted?"-

While she still was talking an enormous Iron pot fell on her head making her go to the ground.

-"That's what you get for doing pervert things to Tsukune-san, you cow!"- Yukari said shaking her wand. Mizore and the small witch approached the fallen succubus, so she prepared to argument with the other 2.

-"Won't you ever learn you libidinous...?"- Mizore was interrupted by Tsukune.

-"It's not like that!"-

-"T...Tsukune?"- Kurumu asked a bit surprised.

-"Tsukune?"- The ice maiden asked.

-"It's all a big misunderstanding! I tripped and my hands fell on..."- he said blushing of embarrassment. –"I'm guilty so I take responsibility...Mizore-chan, Yukari-Chan I take all responsibility."- he said stepping in front of her.

-"And the fact you were going to kiss her is an accident?"- Mizore said raising an eyebrow.

-"She was jut taking mud off my face."- He firmly stated.

-"Desu! But..."-

-"Ah! We're all late for class let's go!"- The human boy said running.

Sitting in class the sensei passed list.

-"Akashiya...Oh right..."-

-"What? Nekonome-sensei what happened to Moka-san?"-

-"Yesterday she had cleaning duties and she was caught in the rain due to that."-

-"No!"- Tsukune jerked his fist.

-"No problem Aono-kun. In a week she'll be fine she just needs rest. Later could you take her all the homework for the week?"-

-"Sure."-

All of them had arrived in class and due to their lateness Tsukune sat beside Kurumu while Mizore was at a far end of the classroom. Now Tsukune found himself in worry. Was she alright? How weak was she? Water was her weakness and she was caught in a huge storm...the boy's heart was trapped in a cage of worry and despair to see her.

For her part, the cute girl sitting beside him was a bit jealous...

Moka...Always Moka. What did she have that allured him away from her? Her chest was bigger, her hair was cutter and her eyes were more round! Or...so she thought.

Why? At least for once it'd be good if Tsukune looked at her, not just as a friend but as a girl; numerous times, she'd declared her love for him, even at the time they met, she was willing to do "it" with him, at that time, it was just physical but now, she knew Tsukune. Kind, compassionate, sweet and determined...The fact that he had not taken a decision, despite all the attrition she'd taken for him hurt and a lot. This was just a needle compared to the dagger that struck her heart, however there she was...in love with him

-"Are you worried?"-

-"Yeah..."-

-"No problem. Moka won't die you know. Cheer up!"- She said smiling fakely.

-"I will...Thanks."-

Tsukune noticed her face, though smiling it was tinted with a bit of jealousy and anger...He could see right through her...

-"What? Do I have something on my face? You want to kiss me?"- She asked jokingly.

-Kurumu-chan...Are you angry...?"- he said his face filled with concern.

-"Huh? No! You're imagining things."-

-"But..."-

-"I'm fine! Now let's copy so we can study together!"-

-"Ok..."-

-"Don't forget you promised!"- She smiled. –_"Don't look at me like that Tsukune...it only makes it hurt more."-_

-_"Why is she angry? Is it because I'm worried about Moka-san...I'll apologize later."-_

Tsukune found himself playing with a soccer ball and even though, it was his favorite his sport, his mind was elsewhere...with Kurumu. He felt bad she tried to cheer him up, but he only had focused on Moka. Like it or not, she always was there for him, sometimes in inappropriate ways but support was support, like when Yukari hurt him, with tenderness she cured him...He owed her a big apology.

He thought all this while he was making the ball bounce in the air with, his feet, not letting it touch the ground.

-"Aono knows his moves."- Some in the crowd said.

-"It seems you know the basics Aono. Not bad, since you always had a poor progress. If you train had you'll be a regular! Now go and get some rest."- Kotsubo sensei ordered.

-"Yes sir."- he said blankly.

-"Up Next, Kurono!"-

-"Hai, Ririko sensei."-

The blue haired ran across the track with all her speed, she wanted to see her destined one and she wasn't going to be stopped. Though, finding him was a task in itself.

-"1:00 not bad."-

-"Um Ririko-sensei may I rest? I'm a bit Dazy."-

-"Ok, just because you had such great timing. Up next Shirayuki."-

-"Ririko-sensei it's a lie!"- The little witch exclaimed.

-"Yeah, she's as healthy as her overgrown chest."-

-"Sendo, Shirayuki. 20 laps for disrespectful behavior."-

-"But..."- both complained.

-"30 for negation. Now, hurry before I make you take private lessons with me."-

Tsukune sat down beneath a tree and sighed. Would he apologize? Should he?

He put his hand on his pocket and a small bag came out, the cookies she made for him.

Taking one out, it had the shape of a heart...he wondered if her own hear, Kurumu-chan's heart was as fragile as this...?

-"Love..."- he trailed off.

-"Were you thinking about Moka?"- a sad voice came from behind him.

-"Kurumu-chan!"- He beamed.

-"Were you?"- She insisted.

-"No...I was thinking about you."- He said eating the cookie.

-"Lying doesn't go with you Tsukune."-

-"I'm not. Earlier in class, you tried to cheer me up and I didn't even thank you...I was too busy thinking about Moka-san. Sorry."-

-"Tsukune..."- she said turning away embarrassed. –"I wasn't angry I couldn't get angry at you..."- she bit her lip.

-"Huh? Thanks."- He grinned sheepishly. –"Hey shall we eat your cookies? They're good."-

_-I don't remember putting love potion on them...or did I? In any case...he's looking at me."-_ She smiled. –"Ok..."-

Kurumu took a star shaped cookie and put it in her hand.

-"Now Say Ah!"-

-"Um...ok..."- he said opening his mouth.

-"Good! Another one Ah!"-

The tender scene continued, however the outcome wasn't as Tsukune expected. Many bystanders started talking and others started murmuring.

-"Aono-kun and Kurono are dating? I hope they publish it in the news!"-

-"Yeah, that make a Gutsy-scooped article!"-

-"Such a cute couple!"-

-"Ok! Tsukune settled for her! Akashiya is free!"-

-"What? Tsukune and Kurumu are dating? Is Mokie free?"-

-"Um...Kurumu-chan..."-

-"Let them talk...I don't mind." She said laying her head in his chest.

-"Uh...I don't think you should...do that...they'll harass you..."-

-"So what? I don't care...unless you don't like me?"- She said all googly eyed.

-"I...no...I mean you're beautiful...AH!"- He stopped right then and there.

-"I'm what?"- She cajoled her eyelashes and licked her lips seductively.-"Your heart is beating faster."-

-"Ah...no...I..."-

-"I'm what? Say it."- She ordered.

-"Beautiful."-

-"TSUKUNE THINKS I'M BEAUTIFUL! YAHOO-HOO!"-

-"Um I..."-

-"You're forgiven."- She smiled.

-"Am I?"-

-"Yeah. I was Mad because you didn't see my concern but...You've made my day...Now..._**Try to look at me more often ok?"-**_ She kissed his cheek.

Felling her soft lips Tsukune found himself flabbergasted...when he knew it he had been in a Daze for more than 15 minutes. Hand on the place where she kissed him.

Now he found himself in front of Moka's room, with a smile he knocked on the door. He was going to see his beloved girl...

-"Yes? Ah Tsukune..."- she smiled weakly.

-"Moka-san. Are you ok?"-

-"Yes. I just need rest, I was careless, sorry to make you worry..."-

-"Not at all...Here, your work."- he said smiling.

-"Thanks. Actually I...haven't eaten decently..."-

-"I see. Does Moka-san want it?"-

-"Tsukune..."- she trailed off blushing.

-"Moka-san..."-

-"Tsukune..."-

-"Moka-san..."-

The vampire girl readied her fangs when...the boy had a memory of earlier in the day.

_**-"Try to look at me more often ok?"-**_

_**-"Kurumu-chan..."-**_

Immediately he backed away from her and panted.

-"I...sorry Moka-san I've got to study! Get well soon ok? I'll come tomorrow I promise! See you!"-

-"Tsukune...?"-

The boy ran fast, ten thousand questions in his mind: why did she appear in his mind right when he was with Moka? Why? When did she gain that power? No, she didn't it was _His_ own mind that interfered..._He_ blocked _himself_ from his Moka-san...but Why...?

**-"Did...I look at her?"-**

**Next time:**

**Hey, Tsukune here.**

**Yesterday I didn't let Moka-san suck on me...moreover I've been thinking strange things...Kurumu-chan popped on my mind and since then, that incident's been repeating itself again and again. Strange...Why do I feel Uncomfortable around her? For the worse, Nekonome-sensei has left group work and as fate would have it...I'm with her...Next! On: Only time will tell: Bonds with a friend. A new morning. ****What's wrong with me...?**


	3. Bonds with a friend A new morning

**Only time will Tell**

**時間が経てば分かるでしょう。**

**Rain. Yeah I remember, it was the rainy Season…back then The sky was like a reflection of my mind...Gray. Everyone, me included thought that the story was done for, that I had an Iron will resolution and that it was all done...You'd think so but, if you do...you're wrong.**

**I still remember that rainy night...Which was one the longest nights in my life...and all was because of her, yet at the same time, my mind bothered me with details I had never noticed of her...smile, eyes, laughter...And Dawn to me, Felt far away...**

**Chapter 2:** **Bonds with a friend. A new morning. (Nakama No Kizuna. Atarashii Asa.)**

Rain poured furiously out the window...Though to much Rain tranquilizes them; it was not the case with Tsukune Aono. This rain though very tranquilizing, It also quenched the silence he normally dealt with a night.

Staring at the clock...12 Midnight.

There he as, staring at the ceiling in the darkness of midnight, Unable to sleep. And though, his body was tired. His Mind sure wasn't. Again, and again he tried to sleep but just could not.

Getting up he went to the window. Why wasn't he unable to sleep? Not that this race of feelings and thoughts was new, since he Met Moka at leas one night a week, he found himself like this a the beginning wondering about her, fantasizing that the vampiric girl was his girlfriend, that they were married and some ecchi scenarios...but...no, today it was different. He had no feelings, or so he thought... He was just lost in his thoughts...but not about Moka Akashiya...This was about the cute succubus Kurumu Kurono.

-"Earlier today...I fell on top of her and..."- He said recalling the incident.

_-"Ah...soft?" AH! SORRY! I DIDN'T THIS IS NOT...!"-_

_-"It's ok...just be gentle."-_

_-"What...?"-_

_-"At that time…Her heart was Racing and her cheeks were red…Though whenever she sees me she's like that...But she smelled good and...Her lips were..."-_

He shook his head at the thought. Remembering such things...and though he didn't want to admit it to himself, he was 90% sure that when he was on top of her, he would not move...and the lovely girl would've stolen a kiss from him.

_-"When Moka-san was in recuperation, after I almost died... I kissed all of them but...I kissed her, It was brief though...But it felt...soft. What? NO! I can't see her in that way!"-_ He thought to himself.

Getting up from bed, he went to the window, it was dark outside, and droplets stained the glass, some lights still on but dark clouds covered the sky.

_-"Did she use Charm on me? No, she'd promised not to..."-_

That's what he wanted to think, Charm was responsible, and he was just dancing around her palms like before but...No, the question was Which _Charm_ was? The _power_? ¿The _ability _Or _her beauty_?

Yes, that fact bothered him, up to now, though he knew she was cute...up until now it was that he noticed her truly, not only as a friend but as Kurumu. The well endowed, sweet and a bit perverted girl. Because of him seeing only Moka, this was a bit hard for him; He denied it, she was only a friend. Yes so said his mind...but his heart was...confused to say the least.

_-"When she blushes. She's so cute..."-_ memory lane was now his way.

_-"What am I doing in such a Terrifying school?"-_

_-"Ah..."-_

_-"Huh...?"-_

_-"S...someone...please...help...me..."-_

_-"E...Excuse me..."-_

_-"All of a sudden...I got a little dizzy...Sorry...Could you lend me a hand?"-_

_-"Y...Yes of course..."-_

_-"Yeah, when I met her...she was blushing..."-_ he said suddenly remembering.

_-"Sorry to bother you all of a sudden Tsukune-kun."-_

_-"It's nothing...Wait! How do you know my name?"-_

_-"Um...Geez...Aren't we in the same class?"-_

_-"Huh? Is that so?"-_

_-"Yes. See?"-_

_-"Even if you say see..."-_

_-"Ha ha ha!"-_

_Although she's a cute girl...she's a monster too right?"-_

_-"Ah..."-_

_-"Are you ok?"-_

_-"Sorry I've been weak since I was born...sometimes my breasts will..."-_

_-"B...Breasts?"-_

_-"Squeeze like this it's about to burst! It's bouncing...It's squeezing...see so much..."-_

_-"She's a monster but even monsters feel great! Wait, what was I thinking...?"-_

_-"Tsukune-kun."-_

_-"What?"-_

_-"Look at my eyes. I'm Kurumu Kurono. Please be my friend ok?"-_

_-"What beautiful eyes..."-_

_-"In that then...her eyes...were just as today filled with...Um...Charm I think? But today her eyes were filled with...love, there's no mistaking that...but love for me?"-_

The fact that she loved him didn't disturb him at all, it was more the fact he hadn't noticed her, at least not for what she was. Always concentrated on studies, soccer and Moka, actually, he'd seen the true color of almost every girl, except for her...Whom he'd always viewed as a nice friend.

_-"Friend...No, it's not that I didn't...maybe I'm just...denying the truth..."-_

_-"Kurumu-san...?"-_

_-"Don't move."-_

_-"But..."-_

_-"I'm also...very nervous. You're the first one I've tried this ability on. That's why...don't run."-_

_-"It's...No good...I can't move."-_

_-"Alright?"_

_-"At that time, it would've been an improper fist kiss...and I'd be her sex slave...But...now it's different I wonder...if an incident like that...Happened again...would I be able to move?"-_

That's question bounced in his mind, as did a soccer ball during a game. Mainly it was that...He didn't want to admit it...but recalling that incident made him red in the face. Of course he was a Healthy young man...Still he could remember it clearly, Her warm breath and pink lips approaching him...

_-"I'm her destined one...or so she said...That means I'm her fiancée...Wait! Why Am I Thinking this? Kurumu-chan is my friend and I'll see her more often."-_ he thought.

After that, he went to sleep...Or so he tried. There, in his silent room thoughts tried to pop in his mind, memories of his incidents, of her ample bosom, of her blue hair...Of her. But...He tried to fight them off. With his beloved Moka, however doing so stirred more confusion in him. He twisted and turned and was unable to shake her off his mind.

-"_Kurumu-chan..."-_

_-"It's morning And I'm beat...Not even breakfast gave me energy; Yesterday, I couldn't sleep with being worried about Moka-san...and with the Kurumu-chan Issue..."-_

In other situations he wouldn't name Kurumu but, at this point it was undeniable she'd caused him confusion, however he was sure, his heart belonged only to Moka.

-"Ohiyo Tsukune!"- A cheerful voice woke the tired boy up.

_-"Oh no...I wanted to see Moka-san..."-_he moped to himself_. _–"Ohiyo..."-

-"Eh? You're not feeling well?"-

-"Ah no. I just...didn't sleep very well..."-

-"My poor Tsukune!"-she said hugging him in a tight embrace. –If you want you can sleep in my arms."-

-"Um I'll pass..." He smiled tiredly.

The worst part was half was caused by Moka, half by the lovely succubus...however revealing it to her would make her happy no doubt but...Ice needles and Pots would attack him because of Mizore and Yukari's Jealousness' if he did...

_-Tsukune-san you lose sleep over her?"-_

_-"No fair! Today I'm sleeping with you!"-_

_-"Nope. Tsukune is MY DESTINED ONE."-_

In that Scenario, Pots, needles and whatnot flew over...He was right in the center of the attack and after getting smashed and impaled he called a ceasefire.

-"Dreadful..."- he murmured to himself.

-"Huh?"-

-"No...Nothing..."-

-"Tsukune...Are you thinking about Moka...That's why you can't sleep at night?"- The lovely girl asked with a small frown.

-"No...I...Study hard, that's all."-

-"Hm...Why? No exams are even close."- she replied suspiciously.

-"I don't want to end Like Gin-sempai! In Ririko-sensei's Summer classes...!"- He exclaimed. –"Besides I want to see you in a bikini again..."- he murmured.

-"Eh?"- she said beaming.-"Did you say...You wanted to see me in a Bikini?"-

-"Yes I mean...NO! I mean it's not like that..."-he cursed his hormones. _–"Next time keep quiet, Anything you say is used against you."-_

-"Perhaps...Tsukune likes to see my body with little...clothes...?"-

-"NO! I swear you got it all wrong! Kurumu-chan is cute at all times!"-

-"Eh? Really?"- she said blushing.

_-"Shoot! Watch your mouth Tsukune!"-_he said kicking himself mentally. –"Er...Yes..."-

-"After all Tsukune likes me! Yahoo-hoo!"-

-"Not so loud Kurumu-chan..."-

Unbeknownst to them, a reporter from the rival newspaper was watching them. Yes, this would make a Gutsy-scoop article. Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya's supposed boyfriend going gogo-gaga over Kurumu Kurono.

-"Yes...Your paper and your life will go down...Tsukune Aono."-

-"Anyway let's go to class! We don't wanna be late!"-

At class Tsukune found himself fast asleep, Mizore was staring at him from afar, Yukari took notes and Kurumu was lost in her thoughts. Was she getting to Tsukune? Lately he seemed a bit more interested in her but...was it enough? Was he falling for her? All those questions rose in her mind.

-"Shirayuki-Sendo...Together in the project."-

-"_Yahoo! I can spend time with him! But what can I do? Anyhow I gotta work hard for Tsukune to fall for me!"-_

-"Kurono?"-

-"Yahoo..."- she whispered.

-"Er...Kurono-san?"-

-"Oh! Yes Nekonome-sensei?"- She said responding.

-"Go with Aono-kun for this Project ok?"-

-"What? Seriously?"- She said smiling.

-"NO!"-Yukari and Mizore both complained.

-"Yes, it's going to be good. Now...for the rest Morioka-kun goes with...Toujou-san"-

_-"Chance! I can be with Tsukune with an excuse! Yahoo! I'm so lucky!"-_ She thought.

-"It's Not over...You big-breasted cow...Tsukune san!"- The little spell caster called him.

-"..."- he was asleep, head down in his desk.

-"Please if you need help, tell me desu."-

-"...Ok."- He said groggily.

_The boy was standing on a lone beach, a full yellow moon and white stars dotted the sky whilst the waves made soft crashing sound. If Moka were here it'd be his chance. For his part he wore blue trunks and No Shirt._

_-"Moka-san...If only..."-_

_-"Konbanwa Tsukune."-_

_-"Ah Konbanwa..."-_

_Finally his moment had arrived. This time, nothing would stop him...But It wasn't Moka...It was...Kurumu?_

_-"K...Kurumu-chan? What...Um...how Can I help you?"- he said randomly, not knowing what to say._

_-"You don't seem to want me here. Fine I'll leave."- She pouted._

_-"No...You just surprised me..."-_

_She was wearing a one piece pink skimpy bikini pretty revealing and surprise her hair was down, noting her attributes Tsukune turned his Gaze to the night sky..._

_-"Tsukune..."-_

_-"Y...Yes?"- He stuttered._

_-"Do you...Um...?"-_

_Kurumu bit her lips and began to blush, he noticed it a new type Of timidity in her which was strange, rare times she was to be seen like this. But she looked EVEN MORE Cute. To him._

_-"What's wrong? You're acting weird."-_

_-"Etto...I..."-_

_-"Come on Kurumu-chan...Even your face is red. What's troubling you?"-_

_-"..."- Kurumu started biting even stronger, gritting her teeth at this point her cheeks were like a cherry._

_-"Hey! Aren't we friends? You know you can trust me! It's Ok if you don't want to talk about it..."-_

_-"Forget it..."-_

_-"No! I just can't leave you like that!"- He smiled tenderly._

_-"...It's none of your business."- She said hiding her face._

_-"It is! If it's related to your happiness I'm concerned...I...Please tell me if I can do anything!"-_

_-"Why...?"- She said, with a broken voice._

_-"Eh?"-_

_-"Why...are you so gentle? So... kind...? Why? I don't like it!"-_

_-"Why...you say...? I want Kurumu-chan to be happy!"- He smiled sheepishly._

_-"Enough!"- She said, tears strolling down her face._

_-"What...?"-_

_-"Can't you see...? It's...all your fault!"- She said gentle tears falling in the sand._

_-"What? Me? If I did...something forgive me...!"-_

_-"Eh...no...I'm the one...To apologize."- Kurumu now crying freely._

_-"Kurumu-chan..."- Tsukune said embracing her._

_-"Onegai Tsukune...stop. You're hurting me..."-_

_-"Sorry! I..."-_

_-"No...It's...just...I...I..."-_

_He noted her long face, and red eyes, Generally she was Strong though she had a soft side it wasn't often one would see this, it was only when emotions overcame her...It broke his heart to see her like this, Even if he did not love her..._

_-"Tsukune...I...Love...You."-the girl said sniffing._

_-"What...?"- Though he heard it tons of times, somehow it was different now._

_-"You're always looking at Moka! But...I still love you! I Sometimes want to let go... but...you're Always son kind, brave, Innocent and Gentle...I...Can't help it...You're my destined one. But...but..."- She said crying._

_Fresh tears ran through her reddened cheeks and went to Tsukune's chest. It was the first time...he'd ever saw her like this...He embraced her with tenderness and in his usual manner comforted her._

_-"I'm sorry...I really am..."-_

_-"Tsukune..."-_

_No longer able to control herself, she kissed him briefly. Enjoying fully she wrapped her arms around his neck and tasted her lovers lips, for his part Tsukune was side eyed...and completely Thunderstruck...but then, instinct took over him and he replied by running his hands through her now long hair...After a Minute she realized what she'd done...and separated from him._

_-"I...love you Tsukune..."- with that, she ran away from him._

_-"No...Gomen! Kurumu-chan!"- he ran after her... –"Forgive me..."-_

-"Forgive me..."-

-"Huh? Tsukune?"-

The boy opened his eyes and stared right at the protagonist of his dreams with a concerned face.

-"Kurumu-chan?"-

-"You were asleep. You looked so cute! I didn't want to wake you up!"-

-"...Thanks."- he smiled sadly.

-"What were you dreaming?"- The blue haired girl inquired while tilting her head to the side.

-"...Nothing."-

-"Nothing? You sure? You were saying 'don't go!' and 'forgive me!' all the time."-

-"..."-

-"I know! You dreamed about me!"- she smiled playfully. –"We were in love! And you proposed to me! Right?"-

-"...Yes."- he said out of it.

-"Yahoo! I Knew!"-

While the cheerful yokai jumped around in joy Tsukune looked at her happy face and remembered the contrast with his dream, in both cases she looked lovely, but at that time he felt as if Mizore had impaled one of her daggers in his heart, he felt horrible, no to mention...Sad? It was to be expected, he was concerned about her, however it came to realization that showing like that, could very well make her cry; feeling uncomfortable about the situation he simply sighed.

_-"What Kind of dream...was that? I don't know...hey! Maybe...does...does the Real Kurumu-chan feel hurt because of my gentleness?"-_ The hurt student thought.

-"Then I'll cook for you..."-

-"Kurumu-chan..."-

-"Yes?"-

-"...I'm sorry."-

-"Eh? Why are you apologizing?"-

-"..."-

Before he could explain his motives, the bell rang, meaning he could escape and meditate on his own.

-"See you later..."-

-"Hey! Wait! What about our project?"-

-"What...?"-

-"Don't you know? We have to make a project together! Of anything related to the human world."-

-"Sorry, I was asleep."-

-"Don't act dumb...You want to be with Moka right?"- Kurumu hid her eyes in her bangs and sighed.

-"No! I want to be with you! Moka-san is sick! Remember? It's good to be with you!"-

-"Really?"-

-"Yes! I swear!"- He smiled. _–"I won't hurt the Real Kurumu-chan any longer."-_

-"Yahoo! I love you!"- she said hugging him. –"Come to my room at 6:00 p.m"-

-"What?- Tsukune stood Agape. –_"I haven't even gone to Moka-san's room! Now this! If I go...Weird thoughts are gonna distract me No! I must not go!"-_

-"Tsukune?"-

-"No! I mean...Why not work at day?"-

-"I have Cleaning duties..."- she sighed. –"Why? Don't you wanna come to my room? I'll treat you-with-love."- She said tenderly.

-"Ok...I'll be there."-

Tsukune found himself walking at the girls' room quickly. No one was in sight and that was how he wanted it to remain or he'd sure have a crowd of furious girls come at him any second, with haste he arrived at his partner's room.

-"Kurumu-chan!"- He called out.

-"Tsukune!"-

-"I'm going in!"-

She wore a Pink blouse which made her look cute and as an added bonus revealed a bit of her dekamelons and a mini skirt which combined; to distract himself...Tsukune caught a glimpse of her room, innocently decorated like her, though she wasn't that innocent. Some stuffed animals, some pink pillows, and a photo of her and Tsukune that Ginei took for the newspaper club. The room smelled good, Tsukune was intoxicated by the room...and the owner.

-"Sorry, I'm still...getting ready..."- She was tying her hair up.-"I had to look good for you!"

-"Daijobu Kurumu-chan. You hair's fine."-

-"Eh? But it's..."-

-"It's long. I like it."- he covered his mouth realizing his comment.

-"Tsukune...do you like long haired girls?"- she said blushing.

-"Yes...I mean No! I...It's not..."-

-"I'll leave it like that...For you. Now, what shall we make a research about?"-

-"I was thinking human festivals...with that we could..."-

Tsukune was interrupted by an announcement made by microphone to all the school, it was very loud and a bit bothersome.

-"To all the students. The storm made a small land slide and blocked the road. Not to mention it's too severe to go out. Please, refrain from going out until tomorrow or further notice. Thank you."- Ririko's voice sounded concerned.

-"What? No!"- Tsukune said angrily. –"How am I supposed to get back?"-

-You don't have to."- Kurumu gently hugged him.

-"But...!"-

**-"You...Can sleep here, in my room."-**

**Next time:**

**Yahoo-hoo! Kurumu here!**

**Tsukune is trapped by the storm! It's my chance to grow closer to him what a chance! Maybe we can finally kiss...Plus, we have to make research, I guess destiny does want us together but...Tsukune why are you so pale? When I laugh or look happy you look strange...And lately you've tried your best to make me smile...Maybe...Next on Only time will Tell: "My confused feelings. When hope equals love." (Watashi no Konwaku kimochi. Ai ikooru Kibou.) ****Tsukune...maybe...have you started to see me...?**


	4. My confused feelings

**Only time will Tell**

**時間が経てば分かるでしょう。**

**Yes, Rain...so calm, at that time, the landslide had covered the road and I was trapped in Kurumu-chan0s room and I thought It was going to be hard...Oh boy, how right I was...But not in the physical Sense, though I eyed her bosom...The hard part was the sentimental one. Love, affection and guilt all attacked my mind...whilst all this was on my mind...Kurumu-chan's smile was...Driving me off the wall...**

**Chapter 3: **

**My confused feelings. When hope equals love." (Watashi no Konwaku kimochi. Ai ikooru Kibou.)**

-"Geez...this rain...is too dense and cold I could go running but..."- Tsukune complained.

-"No way. I mean, You can't go! It's too dangerous."- She tried not to ruin the chance.

-"Ok...Sorry."-

-"Why are you apologizing?"-

-"I'd say I wouldn't hurt you any longer."- he smiled.

-"You've never done it."- she smiled back shaking her head.

Tsukune wnt to her desk and began to write.

-"Ok, Kurumu-chan I'll write the essays you do the pictures...you're better at those type of things."-

-"Yahoo-hoo! Leave it to Kurumu!"-

Tsukune then began to write endlessly. His heart and mind beating at a fast beat, he was in Kurumu's room...all alone...he could se what she wore, her lingerie, her stuffed animals...

He shook his head to destroy all those weird thoughts and though he managed to, there was one who didn't leave...you're enjoying her company. It wasn't bad but, the way his mind meant it, it sure was...mainly he tried to work but her perfume was starting to get to him...It smelled good, almost as good as when Moka got out of one of her herbal baths...and the innocent room, though she wasn't that innocent...she was still a girl and had her own childish side...as he wrote, it became a mechanical process, his eyes trying their best not to see her purple orbs, his face was starting to turn red...due to the pressure of being in girl's room, or so he lied...it was because of her.

For her enjoyment Kurumu laid her head at his side on the desk and her eyes studied her destined one. Concentrated chocolate orbs and a serious face; though he tended to have an innocent look, he could get serious too. His hand writing so gently and his breathing was calm...however she noticed something, his face was red as hue. Maybe it was due to the heat? Yes, at this season heat could get pretty ugly...but then she realized it wasn't by that. Long she had seen the blushes on a boy's face and she knew that was because of...affection. Yeah, he was blushing because he was in her room, remembering well he'd never been in Moka's room. Finally! She had a bit of advantage! Tsukune was enjoying being here.

-"Hee hee. He looks so cute when he blushes..."- murmuring those words, she became red too, though she didn't mind and oh so hoped he'd see.

Tsukune felt the heat on his face and lowered down his pen...when he saw her...surprise! her face was a reddish-pink...he swallowed, he knew an uncomfortable atmosphere had developed...but now...

-"Um? Kurumu-chan can I have a glass of water?"-

-"Right on."-

Kurumu brought a crystal clear glass; Unluckily for Tsukune, their fingers touched a bit...noting that, he took the glass of water and turned away Kurumu just smiled to herself.

-"Why so flustered? It's not like I'm gonna eat you!"- she laughed. –_"Though I'd sure love to."-_

-"Um...um...thanks."- he took a sip. -"That was fast."-

-"My Tsukune is pretty intelligent."- This made him turn a brighter red.

-"N...no I just know a lot on the subject."-

-"Let's see...Tanabata?"- She asked.

-"It's a festival in the human world...where you go with the family to see the stars of summer. Then you float a paper boat down the stream and if it floats out of your sight...It's said your wish, whatever it is will come true."-

-"Really?!"- the succubus grinned. _–"My chance! If I do that, I'll gain his love! We'll live happily ever after! Yahoo!"-_

Noting her entushiasm, Tsukune went on, soon regretting what he said.

-"And if lovers do that and then stare at the stars, their bond will be eternal!"-

-"What?! Really?!"- she lowered her gaze and her blue bangs covered her eyes and her long hair danced at her motions.

-"Kurumu-chan?"-

-"I..."- she bit her lip.

-"What?"-

-I...wanna go...with you."-

-"Sure. Let's go...I mean we'd both have our wish..."- right then he naïve boy realized something. –_"Wait...go with me?! We're not lovers! I...It's not like that! We won't become lovers! I...I...!"-_

-"Onegai...promise me..."-

-"What...?"-

-"That on the night of Tanabata...you'll see the stars with me."- She said raising her gaze.

-"Um...I...I'll go."- He sighed. –"_No! I wanted to go with Moka-san!"-_

-"Yahoo-hoo! It's a promise!"-

-"Ok..."- Tsukune sighed in defeat.

At that moment, his stomach began to grumble, making noises...embarrased he covered it and Kurumu realized she was getting a bit selfish...poor him had not eaten.

-"Hey? Want me to prepare something?"-

-"No! Don't mind...I'll drink this water and..."-

-"No! How could I let my poor Tsukune starve?! If we're gonna marry I'm gonna need to cook!"- she said rubbing his head in between her chest.

-"Not...umgph...necessary..."-

She disappeared in the small kitchen the rooms had and started cooking...Tsukune wished with all his strength the rain ceased but to his dismay it got worse, it'd seem tomorrow there'd be no classes either. Sighing, he inspected the room. Noting a bag on the floor he went to it, and out of curiosity...he opened it.

The first thing...a Tsukune plushie?! Green uniform and chesnut hair with button eyes and a smiled

-"How'd she get this? Oh yeah, Yukari chan can create...dolls for...Wait...this is a voodoo doll?!"-

With fear he lightly twisted the doll's arm...and...nothing happened.

-"Phew...heh, you actually seem like me..."-

He was moved. Kurumu-chan...he meant a lot to her to have something like that...the next item was a...blue bra?!

-"Wahh!!-

The perfect cup for her...and though he'd seen it tons of times, it was awkward...and...Strange, with haste he put it away and returned to his seat. Averting his eyes, he moved his eyes to the kitchen, and there she was...with a cute apron on...

-"Like that she seems like a normal girl...I don't mind her species though...and she's gonna be a good wife..."-

_-"Boy it smells good."-_

_-"Honey! Dinner is ready!"-_

_-"Great I'm...ah...!"-_

_Kurumu just wore her apron on top her body, nothing more, nothing less. Her ample bosom tempting the boy and her beautiful legs driving him crazy..._

_-"Something wrong dear? I always wear nothing for you!"-_

_-"Ah...I...I..."-_

_-"Kawaii! After all these years and you still blush at my body...ok Tsu-ku-ne..."- She called him in a tempting tone. –"I got a special treat for you..."-_

-"No! What the hell are you thinking?!"- He said to himself.

-"Dinner's ready!"-

-"Good...!" he smiled nervously.

It was curry, because of the rain she couldn't get him something better.

-"Ok, Say ah!"-

-"I can..."-

-"Please let me yes?"-

-"Ok, ok you win."-

-"Yahoo-hoo!"-

With gentleness Tsukune felt spice on his lips, with great effort she'd sure gotten better on cooking all types of dishes not only sweets, and the fact that a cute girl fed him, filled him more. Though an enormous storm brewed outside, here he was enjoying the night.

-"Wow! You ate it all, you sere were hungry."- she said grabbing her left thumb in pain.

-"It was delicious! Thanks...! Kurumu-chan? You're...burnt?"- he said grabbing her and instantly and in concern.

-"Don't worry!"-

-"No! Of course I have to worry! It hurts!"-

-"Of course not....OW!"- She complained feeling Tsukune's finger.

-"I'll get some water..."-

Going to the kitchen for water, he got a handkerchief from his green uniform then, he dripped it wet in the cold water...Returning to her, with care he wrapped it around her finger.

-"Ouch...sorry."-

-"I'm the one to apologize...Because of me you burned your finger..."-

-"Hee hee. You ate it all and I made you happy! So I'm happy too!"-

-"Kurumu-chan...Thanks."-

Though Tsukune didn't let go of her hand...Kurumu enjoyed his warmth, his softness...him. Tsukune noticed this and instantly blushed...trying to let go, she gripped his hand with her own...

-"Do I have to let it go?"-

-"No...But you're hurt..."-

-"If I Have you, I'll get better!"-

-"Ok..."

Felling her soft and delicate hand, Tsukune nearly lost it, his mind told him to stop faking...but faking what? The fact that he enjoyed her cooking? He enjoyed her company? He enjoyed HER? Thinking this, he enjoyed her smooth skin but felt a bit stunned for her action.

-_It's no good! At this rate my feelings..."-_ he stopped right there. –"_Wait...what are my feelings? What do...I feel? I fear Kurumu-chan isn't just a friend but..."-_

Yes, that's what was killing him, the fact that though inwardly he had sworn loyalty to Moka, and he vowed his heart belonged to her. Here he was, flirting with another girl, and though in another situation, it would have seemed infidelity. It wasn't and it pained him, Moka was nothing of him. Sometimes his negative side would kick in and think she only wanted him for blood but...he knew she had better reasons. Likewise sometimes he'd used to think Kurumu only wanted him as proof she beat the other girls and that she was more popular than Moka, and he got to know her...she wasn't like that....

_**-"Can't you see...?! It's...your entire fault!"- **_

_**-"What? Me? If I did...something forgive me...!"- **_He remembered.

_-"There's no mistaking. I'm sure she's been hurt because of me...but..."-_

_**-"You're always looking at Moka! But...I still love you! I Sometimes want to let go... but...you're Always son kind, brave, Innocent and Gentle...I...Can't help it...You're my destined one. But...but..."-**_

_-"She's right...I never saw her for what she was...wait...come to think of it. At the time I met her, she thought men were only slaves...I wonder have all guys she met only saw her busty physique?"- _He thought.

_**-"I...love you Tsukune..."-**_

_-"I'll work hard! To make her smile as atonement for what I've done...it's the least I owe her."-_

-"Tsukune?"-

-"Huh?"-

-"What's up? You spaced out."-

-"I'm fine! I just thought..."-

-"What?"-

-"From now on I'll work hard for your sake!"-

-"What?!"- she turned red at his comment.

-"It's no fair to you. I'm your friend, yet I didn't see you like what you are!"-

-"Friend..."- the blue haired girl smiled fakely.

-"What's wrong?"-

-"Nothing..."-

So that was it...for friendship. It made her happy that he cared; sad that yet he didn't see the truth...Kurumu went into the bathroom and disappeared.

-"Kurumu-chan..."- He sighed. –"What can I do for you?"-

Yes, that's what was killing him, the fact that though inwardly he had sworn loyalty to Moka, and he vowed his heart belonged to her. Here he was, flirting with another girl, and though in another situation, it would have seemed infidelity. It wasn't and it pained him, Moka was nothing of him. Sometimes his negative side would kick in and think she only wanted him for blood but...he knew she had better reasons. Likewise sometimes he'd used to think Kurumu only wanted him as proof she beat the other girls and that she was more popular than Moka, and he got to know her...she wasn't like that....-"What a Shower I feel good!"-

-"Kurumu-chan...? AHH! Kami-sama..."-

Tsukune's eyes feasted on the recently bathed girl, she wore a light blue babydoll with matching panties, it was semi-transparent, so he could see her chest in all of its glory and her white and smooth skin was also visible...

-"Why...are you wearing that?"- he asked totally out of it.

-"Eh? Because I sleep with it...or maybe...you want me naked...?"

-"NO! Like that like that!"- Tsukune said closing his eyes.

-"Ok."- Kurumu sighed in deception.

His heart was out of it. This was too much, not even a bikini matched this.

-"Hey Tsukune...where do you want to sleep?"-

-"Here I'll lie on the floor or lean against the wall! Yes, the floor is so cold!"- The chestnut haired boy smiled.

-"But..."-

-"Keep the bed. It's not courteous for a girl to sleep on the floor."- The naïveté said not turning to her.

-"But still I can't see you lean against the wall..."-

-"It'll..."-

Before he could talk, a loud thunder striked with fury and the storm's rage became uncontrollable, beacuase of the lightning, the power was gone; In pure instinct, Tsukune hugged Kurumu, so he could protect her.

-"T...Tsukune..."-

-"Sorry..."

-"It's ok, keep hugging me..."-

-"Alright."-

-"By chance...are you afraid of thunder?"-

-"Um...Yes, I was way scared."- Tsukune lied.

He didn't want Kurumu to see the REAL reason, he had wanted to protect her and the impulse was to keep her from any harm, it was good she'd believe that, even if he remained a coward in her eyes.

-"Liar. You hugged me because...you wanted to protect me."-

-"NO! You're the one who protects me!"-

-"Right...I didn't beat Moka's father."-

-"But that's..."-

-"It's ok. Thanks for your concern..."-

Tsukune let go of her and Leaned against the wall near a window. The lightning strikes illuminating the dark room, as if nature wanted him to see, if only briefly the beauty in front of him.

He felt hard on his back but he didn't mind...he only closed his eyes, only hoping he could return home tomorrow. Slowly he began to fell drowsy and tired...

How long did he remain there? He didn't knew, for him it felt as if Dawn was about to come, however his mind couldn't get off Kurumu with that babydoll.

-"Ah...come on...Stop thinking and just sleep..."- he sighed to himself.

While being on the floor, Kurumu stood in front of him, rubbing her arms with her hands. Finally her long chance had come and she wasn't about to let go. She wanted to sleep in his arms, and would stop at nothing to get it.

-"Are you cold Kurumu-chan?"-

-"Yes..."-

Tsukune took of his green uniform shirt and handed it over to her, and though she expected to put it on she grabbed his hand and led him to the bed.

-"I'm too cold...I need a teddy bear...can you be him?"- She begged.

-"Um...I..."-

-"It's ok...I won't do anything."- She promised knowing his morals.

-"No I don't mind, I just...feel embarrassed, that's all."- Tsukune gave up. –"Ok. You win."- The boy took off his shirt.

-"Yahoo...thanks..."-

The softness of the bed was sure better than the wall but...behind him a cute girl was seeing him with love in her eyes, and though he didn't know what he was...he liked it.

Kurumu was in heaven, finally, the same room, the same bed...there was but one step, however that was for another time...gently, she nuzzled her nose against his cheek, rubbing her nose against it...for Tsukune's disgrace, this made her chest be noted on his arm, but for the first time, he minded more about her actions than her physique. Feeling that she was playful, he moved his cheek in rhythm to her rubbing, making her giggle in satisfaction.

-"I don't want this night to end."-

-"Hey, I'm gonna remained trapped here if it doesn't."-

-"It's not that bad, isn't it?"-

-"No..."- He sighed. –"_Dawn is almost here, at times like this I'll remain strong...What?! It's 8:30! Wait! The power's back! But...then..."-_

For the lightbulbs to endure the storm, the lights remained off. The moment he wanted to he could go on, turn the lights on and break the mood. He so desired but he feared that seeing her totally would complicate things...

-"Something wrong Tsukune?"- Kurumu was beet red.

-"Nothing..."- Ironically, so was he.

Then, she laid her head on his chest and with her slender fingers drew little circles on the boy's chest and used her other hand to caress him. Needless to say he was going nuts, her chest visible, she being affectionate...He swallowed, but it was all to make her happy, since that was what she wanted.

-"Hey Tsukune..."-

-"Y...Yes?"-

-"You'd say you want to make me happy right?"-

-"Right."

-"And that you'd work hard right?"-

-"Yeah."-

-"Ok. Let's make an experiment."-

-"Huh?"-

She got on top of him, giving him a gorgeous view...he thought this was the end of it...but noticed something...Kurumu's face was red and slowly nearing his face...Crystal Tears falling off her face...Tsukune was mesmerized, usually she wore lipstick, or gloss but now it was nothing, her shiny porcelain lips nearing; while outside the storm brewed with even more strength.

His heart was racing at its apex...what to do? How to? Though he'd kissed her once...but nothing of this category...when she neared her lips so close he could fell her breath, she stopped, and so did time...for them.

-"Onegai...Tsukune..."-

-"Kurumu-chan..."-

-"Don't...make...me...wait..."-

-"Kurumu-chan..."-

-"Tsukune..."-

-"Kurumu-chan..."-

-"Tsu-ku-ne..."- She called him out eyes on her lips.

-"Kurumu-chan..." Then and there he gave up.

Pressing her lips to hers gently, he kissed her with tenderness...Tears flowed through Kurumu's cheeks, knowing that, this was just an experiment but, she'd sure want to say everything to him. That destiny had put them together, that she needed him, she loved to see him smile, that she wanted to spend her life with him. But all she could do was enjoy. For his place, Tsukune was using an imaginary Moka, in order to stop himself, however at that time, all thoughts of the vampires girl vanished and all he had in mind were the soft and sweet lips of his Kurumu-chan...He felt something tickle his lips...she was crying. In pure instinct, he began to caress her now long hair while she ran her finger through his hair...both were enjoying each other to the fullest and though they didn't want it to end... the air became a necessity for them and they parted after 5 long minutes, lips wet from the other's saliva...

-"Tsukune..."- she said dreamily.

-"Kurumu-chan..."-

Purple sad eyes met confused chocolate orbs...Then Kurumu put his head on his chest and began to sob uncontrollably. Though she was strong, she also had a sensitive side, only he knew...he rubbed her hair to calm her down...after a while...she was asleep in his arms...

**-"Maybe it was a dream...maybe not...I just want to believe I have hope with Tsukune."-**

**Next time:**

**Tsukune: I've kissed her...but. Why does she keep saying it was a mere experiment?**

**Kurumu: I can't forget it...his kiss...but...I know he loves Moka...that's why I realized...I'm in his way...As long as I can see Tsukune happy nothing else matters.**

**Moka: Tsukune? I'm back!**

**Tsukune: Moka-san...Kurumu-chan...Next on only time will tell: A sad Heart. What I can do for your Sake. (Kanashiki no Kokoro. Anata no tameni Dekiru Koto.) Kurumu-chan...Believe me that Kiss meant something precious to me...**


	5. A sad Heart What I can do for your Sake

**A/N: Sorry guys Internet problems...I'm back. So let's rock...Sorry for the long wait. Promise I'll be back soon. Here we go...****The song is called Negai Hoshi(I wish upon a Star) from Nami Tamaki by the way, That song is this fic's ending theme so maybe I'll put it up more often, I'm not sure about the part of the song So what do you think? Please give me your opinion, Ok start.**

**Only time will Tell**

**時間が経てば分かるでしょう。**

**They say when one has worries or guilt, Dawn takes its merry little time to come. However...I learned this with the fact That, Confusion made it long to come....**

**Chapter**** 4: A sad Heart. What I can do for your Sake. ****(Kanashiki no Kokoro. Anata no tameni Dekiru Koto.)**

Rain poured In Kurumu's Room. Everything was over powered by the Darkness of night and the silent breathing of a certain succubus sleeping right in the arms of Tsukune.

They say when one is alone, Dawn takes forever to come. Now he was feeling that statement straight for himself. In his case it wasn't something so small as angst but 2 things, affection and confusion. As the rain raged outside and no power, his mind still was processing the incident that had happened a while ago.

A kiss. A simple kiss had him out of whack...

-"Did it happen?"- He asked to no one.

He looked to the precious person sleeping silently and comfortably in his arms. She was smiling, yet...Tears still came out of her face. He hopes it was for happiness however, if he could understand girls, Moka'd be his girl a long time ago. Still the vampire was the last thing on his mind now.

-"I promised no to hurt her...But...I just did."-

Tsukune ran a finger through her now long hair...

-"Um..."- she moaned.

-"Did I wake her...?"-

-"Tsukune...Please...don't...go..."- she begged.

-"I'm not. I'm right here."- He smiled bringing her closer.

To that she smiled at feeling his warmth and went back to peaceful sleeping.

What to do...

-"We kissed...But...does she love me?"-

So he thought. Yet to one part of him that was a DARN STUPID question. But to the other, the one that was faithful to Moka...Asked him constantly. Yet he couldn't help himself to think that being with Kurumu like this was...natural. Something that should happen...but...but...

-"Is the power back?"-

Yes!

He turned on the night light and...

Bad idea...

-"Ah...NO! I forgot her..."-

Yes. For a small instant he forgot the girl's ample bosom. But I was more than that. Ironically, he blushed to her legs, white and creamy; her cute sleeping face, her warmth...her porcelain lips.

Trying not to remember the fact the she was too alluring. He turned to see the clock...

1:00 am?!

-"Um...Just how long did we make out?!"- He said while he sweat dropped.

It HAD been too much yet, he was dying to repeat the action...

Deny it was foolish, and hard...He did like her...And got far with her not because of immorality but something deep and truthful. Everyone did view her way of expressing love as pervert and all her acts as debaucheries but...It was jut because of her strong affect for him. At more than one time she was ashamed he saw all of her. And most of the times she said "Be gentle..."

If it were debauchery, it'd be that she only wanted to prevail above the others. A common misconception by everyone. She was a Succubus after all, that's a little bonus he'd got. But he knew this was deep, and he so hoped it wasn't.

-"She looks so calm...so vulnerable, almost forget her identity."- He smiled.

Unable to resist his emotions any longer...He kissed her cheek, her taste was on his lips and he didn't want to forget.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"It is morning...I don't want to get up...But I'll See Tsukune...So I..."-

She thought last night was a dream, a simple delusion. But...there he was...Smiling and holding her. He was so warm...

-"It...Happened?! I...Kissed him?!"- She said turning red.

Seeing him filled her with happiness but she knew that he only did it because of the mood. He didn't love her...But, if he didn't...would he have kissed her? Tsukune Aono wasn't the type to play with a heart...

-"I wonder...Does he...love me?"- Her heart shook.

The sole fact of saying it made her sad, but at the same time happy. Sad because it all may have been a misunderstanding; Happy because at least once, she tasted that which se longed for and no rival of hers...Got so far.

-"Tsukune..."-

-"Huh...Oh...Morning!"- He smiled.

-"Um...H...Hi."- She said sadly.

-"Something wrong Kurumu-chan? Oh yeah...I can't go back. It'll take all day to remove the mud. So I'll be with you."- The boy said innocently.

-"Yahoo!"- The blue haired cheered._ –"Chance! If...If...He loves me..."- _she thought.

-"Ok. Let's give our best today on the project."-

-"Yahoo! Let's do it!"-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurumu had prepared a banquet just for him...In hopes that he saw her virtues...

-"Itadakimasu!"- Both said while beginning to eat.

As he ate, she didn't touch her plate...As she was lost in every movement, gesture...smile that he made.

-"_I could get so used to this...he's so cute...and tender...What would happen if..._"-

Kurumu was playing a dangerous game there. As she let her imagination fly, Scenes of her in their wedding, As a Wife and Husband and as parents came.

For his part, he was stealing furtive glances of her lips. The ones, which his own kissed a few hours ago. But something was bugging him. What to do when she asked? Did he lover her? She had a beautiful physique, not to mention cuteness...

-"Cute..."- he said dropping his fork.

-"Oh honey...have a good day at work..."- she said with a flushed face.

-"What...?"-

She...was imagining...a...

...

-"Oh Tsuki-chan...The baby missed you!"-

-"Tsuki-chan?!"- Tsukune smiled with timidity.

That name was only used by...

But now SHE Used it. Not that it mattered...but...Somehow his heart felt at ease at being called that. Trying to erase that, he returned to eating but...he noticed something a bit strange.

Food had no taste, nor smell...It all tasted like her cherry lips...and it all smelled like her shampoo of wild berries...

Flushing at those facts he ate...Everything tasting like Kurumu's mouth...Each passing second allured to her taste...Each minute falling for her.

-"Finished."- He said face beet red.

-"Um...T...Tsukune?"-

-"Hai?"-

-"About last night..."- she said seriously.

-"Y...Yes?"-

-"That...K...K..."- the succubus said timidly so different from the normal girl.

At that point both were as red as hue...

-"That...?"-

-"That...Kiss...What did it mean?! Did you do it as a friend? Did you see me as you friend or...As Kurumu-Kurono?!"-

-"As a...Fr..."-

He stopped right there. And stared at her eyes, filled with hope and love, but it wasn't only that. More like the fact that, He promised no to hurt her...besides saying a friend wasn't sincere. He had been excited physically, mentally, affectionately...

-"You'll always be mi friend."- The chestnut assured.

-"I see..."-

-"But...I saw you as Kurumu-chan...No...as Kurumu Kurono."-

-"W...What?!"-

-"I'd promised not to hurt you did I? Saying as a friend wouldn't be sincere."- Tsukune smiled.

-"I see..."- Kurumu beamed.

-"What about you? Did you see me as Tsukune or...?"-

-"What do you think?"- She said cajoling her eyelashes.

-"Um...As...Tsukune?"-

-"Bingo."-

-"That's..."-

Tsukune turned as red as beet to that comment and some what stupid question. It was obvious that she HAD seen him as Aono Tsukune...

The Tsukune Moka always had but never did anything...Or perhaps it was discretion on her part? But he knew one thing; she viewed him entirely not jut the good or bad side like the others.

Right there, Kurumu realized something.

-"Tsukune...Thanks."- She smiled.

-"What for?"-

-"You didn't hurt me; I see you're not lying."-

-"But..."-

-"Let's go slow ok? You like Moka."-

-"Hey...That's not..."-

-"You do."-

-"Kurumu-chan..."-

Love wasn't egoist, which she WAS being with him. Love never is self-centered. She wasn't a genius like Yukari, but she at least knew that. Trying to love him and stealing his love by force...Wasn't the answer...Maybe that's why Moka had triumphed. And why he ignored the rest, True love was by both sides. There, she realized her mistakes.

_-"It's my error. Tsukune loves whom he wants. That's why...I won't get in his way."- _She smiled.

-"But about that kiss..."-

-"Yahoo! Let's work!"-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had gone by with Tsukune trying to get her feelings out, but to no avail. At solely touching the theme, she smiled forcefully or just talked too much and changed the subject.

Did it hurt? So much she hated him?

But if it was just friends why did he care?

At the same time, that night...he changed, making him blush. Tsukune tried to talk again in a fruitless effort.

-"Kurumu-chan..."-

-"Oyasumi Tsuki-chan."-

-"Darn..."-

Sleeping in the floor, his thoughts went to her, did she hate him? Why not talk about it? Why avoid it?

Tomorrow was TOO far. Worse, this time he was alone, but he didn't care it was the lack of her which bothered him. It was surprising how in one day a person grows needy of another.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awakening, he changed fast. By the time Kurumu was up, he was ready.

-"Gomen! There's no time for fetching breakfast!"- she apologized.

-"Daijobu. Let's go."- He noticed something. –"Huh? Your ponytail?"-

-"You said you liked long haired girls right?"- She answered bashfully.

That turned him cherry red. Changing for him...Something was for sure, the friend zone was gone. But...what were they? A interesting question, his own sickening devotion for Moka caused all the trouble...Didn't It?

Walking by his side, all boys and girls noticed her change.

-"Kurono-sempai looks so cute!"- A girl said.

-"Man, she's hotter with her hair down."- Another boy added.

-"Jealousy! Kurushimi!"- All the other male said.

Ignoring them, she took a bit of courage and took his hand. Tsukune was surprised but...Didn't mind as all the others did the same. With Yukari, Mizore ect.

-"Huh? Are Aono and Kurono dating?"-

-"Damn Aono! He has 2 Akashiya and her?!"-

-"Has she no shame?! Being with a guy that's already..."

Tsukune looked at his stoic friend.

-"Kurumu-chan..."-

-"Daijobu Tsuki-chan...I don't care."-

_-"Since when does she...__call me that...Tsuki-chan?"- _he thought.

-"TSUKUNE!"- a tender voice said.

A pink haired figure appeared. To that the succubus let go of his hand and bit her lip in pain...Tsukune saw this and before he could speak...

-"Ohiyo! It's like eternity without you!"-

-"Moka-san. Are you ok? Is all well? Where's the other you?"-

-"She went home. She was very wet, actually because of her I can walk other wise...I'd be gone too."- she smiled. –"Hi Kurumu!"-

-"...Hi."-

-"Your hair?"- Moka asked.

-"It's for a special someone."- Kurumu said maliciously.

-"You have a boyfriend?!"- Both Tsukune and the vampire asked.

-"Yeah. I mean, why would I come like this? Only for the guy I love."- She said with the most cruel tone she could use.

-"Aren't you glad Tsukune?"- Moka asked.

-"Wasn't it for me...?"- He murmured.

-"What?"- Both asked.

-"Good! I mean Kurumu-chan is cute and...I'm sure he's lucky..."- he said sadly.

-"By the way...Tsukune...I...hadn't eaten a good meal in a long time..."- The pink girl blushed.

-"I see..."- he replied.

-"Tsukune..."-

-"Moka-san..."-

-"Tsukune..."-

-"Moka-san..."-

A certain Succubus just jerked her fists and looked away.

Moka as usual neared her lips first to his to tempt him...But...this time...

_-"Oh honey...have a good day at work..."-_

_-"Huh? Why did I remember that...?"-_ He thought as 2 wet lips neared him.

_-"Let's go slow ok? You like Moka."-_

Tsukune felt pretty heavy and his heart hurt. He was falling into a world of corruption, but more importantly...

...Betrayal.

But to whom? To Kurumu? But she had a boyfriend right? But...Something was wrong...his heart wasn't beating like always and wanted him to turn to see Kurumu?

-"Here. Hurry."- he smiled turning his neck to her fangs.

-"Huh...?"- Moka stopped right there.

Kurumu also turned to him shocked. Gaping, to say the least. He had refused her?! Or maybe he didn't care? Tons of questions passed through her head.

-"...I'm not hungry."- The vampire announced. –"Matta ne Everyone!"- she said running away.

-"Moka-san..."-

-"What happened In one week?"- Moka asked herself.

-"Why?"- The other girl asked.

-"Huh?"-

-"Why didn't you kiss her?!"- She said not hiding her happiness.

-"Kiss? But if she just wanted blood...Oh well, I'll see you later. Take care of your boy friend."- He said rather blankly.

-"Tsukune you're innocent..."-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day passed on slowly for him as he was daydreaming...About Moka and Kurumu. Moka, how he'd turned her down or moreover what to do with her? And who was Kurumu's boy friend? Just thinking about the issue made him sad. In other words...

Jealous.

Was it Gin-sempai? Incorrect...Who was it? Komiya? Who?

As he thought, 2 girls watched him; Moka who was worried about his reverie...And Kurumu who was sad for having hurt him with a non-existent boyfriend, she had to apologize but...

-"Hey...Everyone in a few days, we're going to the human world again! For your projects."- Nekonome said.

-"I see...Maybe there I can..."- The succubus touched her heart. –"It still...beats for you. But now...It only beats harder, Tsukune Aono."-

-"Hey! You're going to see your family again Right?"- Moka turned to the lost boy.

-"Yeah..."-

-"Good! I'm glad! And what about your mom?"-

-"I'll ask her to wait for me..."-

Moka chatted off blushing and smiling he simply answered but in his mind, he thought of Kurumu, whom he had lost...

Lost? But when was she his? A weird statement. Purple shy eyes met sad brown. When Kurumu saw his sad face she just turned away in deception...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of the trip arrived and everyone was ready. Tsukune however was still sad, with a heavy heart he just fiddled with a book.

-"What's up with Tsukune-san?"- Yukari asked.

-"No idea..."- Mizore added.

-"I'll cheer him up."- Moka said getting up to sit at his side.

-"Tsuki-chan..."-

-"Did you just call him Tsuki-chan?!"- Both girls said getting her weapons out.

-"None of your business."-

-"Are you ok Tsukune?"- Moka said grabbing his hand.

-"Yeah...I'm tired."-

-"Really? Ok..."-

The vampire laid her head on his chest...And smiled. Tsukune tried to forget with his beloved Moka, yet he felt 2 purple eyes gazing at him...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they arrived on the elegant hotel, Moka and Co. except Kurumu left with reluctance due to the fact he was in a day dream or too tired but he needed time alone on thinking on what to do? Why did the Kurumu-chan issue hurt?

Walking among the Neon filled city, everything so lively, a full moon he opted to go to the pier to watch the dark sea and get a little bit of breeze...However little he knew he was followed.

Arriving at the spot, He felt the breeze on his face...Everything was silent and peaceful and the light of the stars and the full moon made the water sparkle in a beautiful way...

_-"Yeah. I mean, why would I come like this? Only for the guy I love."-_

_-"Who could it be? If he hurts my Kurumu...Whoa! Stop Tsukune! She's not...yours."-_

Why? Why didn't he go with Moka? And rather chose Woe instead of his beloved vampire? Why didn't he give her blood with love like before?

-"Why...?"-

-"Why what?"- A familiar voice asked.

-"Kurumu-chan...?"-

She wore her hair down and a Pink blouse and a blue short skirt. Not wanting to feel even weirder, he returned his gaze to the sea, with a heavy heart.

-"Tsuki-chan..."-

-"Hey...Why didn't you go with Moka and the others? Shouldn't you be with your man?"-

-"I already am."-

-"Huh?"-

-"Who do you think I wear my hair like this for? You silly, it's YOU."-

There, he felt like the greatest idiot on Earth. Of course it was him, but he bent was on the idea that she hated him or...whatever. But he felt anger at him and relief, the heaviness went away.

-"Say the stars are beautiful ne?"- She said turning to the sky

-"Yeah..."- He replied still felling like and idiot.

-"By the way in the human world...You have a tradition."-

-"What Tradition?"-

"You wish upon the stars..."-

_Koware Sou De_

_(It seems as if it could break...)_

_Taisetsu Sugitesaware Nagatta_

_(And it's so precious I can't touch it)_

_Wasurenai yo..._

_(I'll never forget...)_

_Hoshi ni Negai wo..._

_(The Wish I asked to that star)_

-"Yeah. Upon a Shooting stars or a very bright...one."-

-"Ok I'll wish...I can...Kiss you again."- Kurumu wished.

-"What...?"- Tsukune asked in disbelief.

-"I wish I Can Tsuki-chan again."- The succubus sighed with closed eyes.

_Kyoushitsu no sumi ni wa itsumo fushigi bako_

_(The mysterious box in the cla__ssroom's corner)_

_Dare ni mo Misenaishi_

_(I never showed it to anybody)_

_Itsumo Mienai Furui_

_(And pretended no to see it)_

_Hajimete okutte moratta hoshi no yoru_

_(That Starry Night which I made my first wish...)_

_Ano Kajitsu mo_

_(And I'm still waiting)_

_Mada Tabetenai Kedo..._

_(For it to come true)_

-"What're you saying Kurumu-chan?! Don't say weird things."-

-"It's not weird. From my heart I DO wish."-

-"That's I mean..."- he said flushing.

-"What? Why are blushing?"-

-"You're saying weird things!"-

-"Me? Ok I'll keep saying those words."- She assured.

-"What?!"- He said not understanding.

-"You're blushing...and look so cute."-

-"Y...Y...You're one to talk."-

Both were blushing and were getting warmer and as that happened, so did their hearts...

_Ooki de butsukatta_

_(I bumped so strong into you...)_

_Naite Sawaida_

_(I cried.)_

_Shinkei wa kitto kinuito to koutetsu de dekiteta_

_(Your nerves must be made of fibers made of steel and thread)_

-"Yahoo...you look so cute."-

-"You're cuter...Ah! No...I mean..."-

-"What do you mean?"-

-"Um...You're beatif...I mean kawaii...I...mean..."- he stuttered.

-"I'm what?"- She teased him.

-"...Beautiful."-

_Osae Kirenai..._

_(I couldn't stand it...)_

_Omoi wo nagete Negao Hoshi ni..._

_(And sent my uncontrollable feelings to that Star__...)_

_Ima kakeru yo _

_(And made my wish)_

_Tobira no Soko wa DIAMONDO_

_(After the door, there's a diamond)_

_Ikusen no Yume Kaki Utsushita NOTE ni…_

_(If you've been prisoner in the notebook…)_

_Tojikometara Ai ni yuku ni yo…_

_(Where tons of my dreams are __written, I'll come to see you…)_

-"So you like me?"-

-"Yes...I mean..."-

-"You're mean, Tsuki-chan."-

-"Me?! You're mean! Saying those words..."-

-"I see. So you still doubt me."-

-"That's not the Issue!"- Tsukune turned away.

-"Then what is it?"- Kurumu said persisting.

-"I...I..."-

Could he? Would he? Should he? But...But Moka...And she was just teasing him...

Tons of questions popped up but...them mere excuses. Denying the truth, denying what he felt. He knew one thing; he needed to get from her ASAP.

-"Ok...You need proof."- The succubus murmured licking her lips.

-"Um...no need..."-

Kurumu pinned him on a tree, now only the moonlight lit her. She was so beautiful...but...

-"Look...Tsukune."-

-"Huh?"

-"A Shooting star."-

-"Star..."-

Feeling her breath get near he knew what was coming and instinctively licked his lips...

Both hearts hurt, of beating so much and both faces were so red, an octopus was cooler.

And...Both waited so it came...

The kiss.

_Kira Kira __to Eien wo kiri totta mama de_

_(Cut the shining eternity into small__ pieces and keep that fragment...)_

_Yakosuku shit__a Kimi to Nara nu hi no KISSU wo_

_(The promise I __sealed with you, on that day with a kiss)_

_Koware Sou De_

_(It seems as if it could break...)_

_Taisetsu Sugitesaware Nagatta_

_(And it's so precious I can't touch it)_

_Wasurenai yo..._

_(I'll never forget...)_

_Hoshi ni Negai wo..._

_(The Wish I asked to that star)_

-"Mm..."- she moaned.

-"Mmph...Kurumu-chan..."-

In pure impulse, the succubus and the boy continued for 5 minutes. Then she took his hand...

**-"The star made my Wish come true...Tsukune. This I can do for you."-**

**Next**** chapter:**

**Yahoo! Kurumu here!**

**We're on the human world! To learn about the festivals, but as we work in the project, I'm becoming more attached to Tsukune...We're getting more and more attracted...So I plan A Picnic but...Yukari, Mizore and Moka won't allow it so easily...Next on Only time will Tell...A New path?! Kurumu of my adoration. (Aratana no Michi?! Akogare No Kurumu-chan.) You girls...Don't come near our picnic!**


	6. A New path? Kurumu of my adoration

**Only time will Tell**

**時間が経てば分かるでしょう。**

**They say when one has worries or guilt, Dawn takes its merry little time to come. However...I learned this with the fact That, Confusion made it long to come...**

**Chapter 5: A New path? Kurumu of my adoration. ****(Aratana no Michi? Akogare No Kurumu-chan.)**

-"Yawn…"- A chestnut haired boy awoke in his hotel room-

Tsukune sure slept well, but for some reason he could not remember, he felt happy. Yet he could not recall why…

Oh right…Kurumu had…

-"Um…did we?"- Unconsciously he reached for his lips…It was real.

But what had happened? Everything was so blurry…

-"Oh yeah, I returned to the hotel and…Because all girls were here we had to bid farewell…"-

_-"Um…Kurumu-chan? My hand."-_

_-"What? Is it a crime to take your hand?"-_

_-"No. but many people could take it wrong way…And, I'm still too young to die because they impaled me."-_

_-"Ok ok you win."- she giggled leaving him._

_-"Tsukune-san!"-_

_-"Tsukune, why are you and that Pervert…together?"-_

_Kurumu smiled arrogantly to both rivals. She WAS WAY AHEAD of them. But for prudence and because he asked for it, she kept silent._

_-"What am I doing? Um…Did you all forget I'm with her at my project?"-_

_-"You're suspicious-desu."-_

_-"It's ok Yukari-chan, Mizore-chan. Nothing has happened."-_

_-"Nothing too…deep yet."- the succubus arrogantly said._

_-"You Cow!"-_

_-"Touch him and my ice will…"-_

_-"Now, now. Well in any case, I'll see you tomorrow Everyone. Kurumu-chan…thanks for today."-_

_-"No, I should thank you."-_

_Tsukune began to climb the stairs to his room when a pink haired vampire stood waiting for him. He smiled weakly to himself, Moka. The girl's face was pretty much blushing but somehow he sensed an upset aura about her._

_-"Tsukune."-_

_-"Hey there Moka-san."-_

_-"Where have you been?"- she inquired seriously._

_-"Uh…You see Kurumu-chan and I went to do some research on…Well you know the festival."-_

_-"Festival? Oh Tanabata…"- An idea soon came to her mind. –"Why don't we go together?"-_

-"That's All…"- before he could confirm…

_**-"Onegai...promise me..."-**_

_**-"What...?"-**_

_**-"That on the night of Tanabata...you'll see the stars with me."- **_

_-"Um no sorry…I don't think I can…"- he remembered._

_-"Why?"- Moka was shocked._

_-"Well…"- he found no plausible Statement._

_-"Why?"-_

_-"You see…I have to fulfill a promise."-_

_-"To whom?"- The vampire's now clearly reflected one thing…Jealousy._

_-"…Gomen. Anyway I'll see you later."- He smiled leaving._

_-"Man, Moka-san must hate me but…I promised and besides it might be fun."- He thought out loud._

_Right before he could finish a gentle knocking on his door steered him away from his memories._

_-"Tsukune…It's me."-_

_-"K…Kurumu-chan? Hang on."-_

_The boy opened and there she was, still in her pijamas, and that meant an uncomfortable and red as hue Tsukune, also she held a tray with cereal, bacon and eggs, cute cookies and some orange juice._

_-Wow…That looks delicious!"- Tsukune stated very heartedly._

_-"It's for us…Pleaseeatbreakfastwithme"- it was so fast he didn't understand._

_-"Huh?"-_

_-"Please, Eat breakfast with me."-_

_-"Ok. That's why you were so flustered?"- Not understanding the courage she had to muster to even talk to him, he laughed._

_The young man was ready to eat however; timidly Kurumu brought a fork and moved it close to his mouth._

_-"Say Ah…"-_

_-"Ah…This is embarrassing Kurumu-chan."-_

_-"Hee, Hee I feel like your wife."- a true smiled was on her face._

_-"I…Thank you."-_

_She kept feeding him, however that issue long escaped his mind…The fact that she actually remembered him was moving, not only that but Moka never had done something like this for him…Maybe she was right, Moka didn't love him but his blood. Though at that time the statement was only to hurt the Vampire, Maybe and just maybe it was the cold reality. The bitter cold Reality, Even the other Moka said it to him:_

_-"You're especially an unpleasant sight. I'll snap those wings and tail so you won't fly again."-_

_-"N…No…No… Not that! Please, forgive me!"-_

_There Tsukune stood in front of both._

_-"What're you doing? Move."-_

_-"…As expected from the transformed Moka-san."-_

_-"Not only did that woman trick you. She almost killed you too."-_

_-"I-it's enough…Kurumu-san didn't have any malicious intentions."-_

_-"How would you know that?"-_

_-"Because…Kurumu-san doesn't look the slightest like a bad girl. We can definitely get along! Just like Moka-san now!"-_

_Then and there Kurumu began to cry. The boy she tricked had saved her life…_

_-Don't be so serious."_

_-"Huh?"-_

_-"Tsukune Aono, You've misunderstood. __**I just don't want anyone else to snatch your blood away..."-**_

…..

-"Just don't want anyone else to have my blood…"- he murmured.

-"Huh?"-

-"Er…That's, I mean…The food is so good."-

-"Arigatou!"-

-"Well Thanks for the food Kurumu-chan…I'll go and play tennis around the court in the hotel. I'll come to have lunch with you ok? And then we can investigate about the festival."-

-"Ok. I'll wait forever if necessary."-

-"That's a bit over the top…"-

The young boy prepared a service and was ready to bounce the ball against the wall. With ease he threw it up and slammed away.

-"Moka-san…just wants my blood…"- he said gripping his racquet

Maybe what Kurumu said that time was right…

_-"I just noticed you smell good Tsukune-kun. Yes, just like a human."-_

_-"Ah…"-_

_-"His blood must be tasty. That's why you were having him for breakfast."-_

_-"T…That's no it! I'm not using him or anything…I just…"-_

_-"I see. That's why Moka-san wanted to befriend me. Just like this morning…What?__** So it seems I really am only breakfast for Moka-san."-**_

-"Me? Breakfast? No! I don't…I Refuse to believe it!"- Tsukune furiously returned the ball

But it was almost too true. Of all the time she had "Kissed him" Which one was on the lips? Or when did she actually kiss him for that matter? Never. Yes, it pained him and though maybe more than once an actual kiss could've happened…

-"Blood. Why does she always put that issue on? I always gave her any amount, but…If it weren't for my tasty blood…would she even talk to me?"-

Then he realized something, not once, of all the times they'd been together she'd kiss him. In reality if it weren't for the other girls he'd be bloodless…

-"Wait! Maybe…the reason is…No! Impossible!"- He said hitting the ball at full force.

Love.

Yes, that pure and beautiful feeling but…_**Love for him or for blood itself?**_

-"Moka-san is no like that but…Moka-san is my precious friend! G…Giving a little blood is…!"- He kept swinging with enormous force.

She wasn't like that but most of the times just with the smell she'd go Go-go gaga. Even the first time they met, the vampire girl sucked him out, and she didn't even know him.

He cursed himself for thinking that stupid theory! It wasn't true! Was it…? Even the other girls said the same, save for Yukari. But…that was just to gain field advantage! Yes! Nothing more than a bitter lie! A fallacy! But…

Yet…what was the bitter lie? That she loved him for real? Or just loved his blood?

-"There's no way…I believe in Moka-san!"- He shouted firmly.

That's what he'd like to say, but…Bit by bit he faltered in his resolution…

_During all this time…I've been wrong? No, Moka-san risked her life for me! Definitely it has to be…love! It's not only for my blood right?_

So he thought, so he wanted to think.

_I love both Mokas, and that's that…Right? But I also love them all, in a sense…They're all beautiful…_

_With that in mind, his mind began to reminisce…_

_Tsukune? May I Come in?_

_Huh…? AHHHHH!_

_Wait Tsukune! There's something I want to talk about No one will interrupt us here…or…Am I causing you trouble?_

_That's not it at all… _

_Then…_

_I do this you won't mind right…?_

_K…Kurumu chan…_

_I just don wan to be a normal friend of you Tsukune…_

A friend? A normal friend? When, how, why did she pass that level?

_At that time…I didn't refuse…And If Mizore-chan didn't appear then… what would've I've done?_

It's not that he couldn't refuse Kurumu; it was he didn't WANT to refuse her…

_Not a normal…friend…but then what about Moka-san…That's who you love right? Just say it straight Aono…You love Moka-san…_

That statement had long ago lost its weight. At the hands of Kurumu no less, her smell, her essence, her frame…It was enough to drive him crazy, not the charm as a Succubus but as Kurono Kurumu, the forward but innocent girl who now had a large piece of his heart

Because of his past rage, he hit the ball with a tad too much strength, and it came back at him as furious as he was with his own self. And showing no mercy it hit him on the head, straight. A great pain overcame his forehead and immediately just as his hopes earlier, he fell to the ground. The racquet fell at his side.

Then and there he felt in pain, but at the same time, in bliss…maybe the pain was making strange things in his brain.

-"I…Believe…Moka…san…"-

A pink haired girl walked close to the tennis courts, Moka actually.

-"Where's Tsukune I haven't…seen him."-

Inside the vampire, many feelings stirred up, doubt, pain and jealousy. What if he was with another girl? Though it really should not matter to her, due to the fact she supposedly wanted his happiness…still, there it was. Jealousy present, just as hot as the sun in summer. Searching, her green eyes saw something not so pleasurable.

-"Tsukune?"- The vampire rushed to the side of the fallen boy.

-"He's hit his head…hard. I've got to administrate first aid…"- she nervously touched him.

Yet her other love reached her nose. His blood, Tsukune had lightly hit the pavement and a bit of blood trickled down his forehead to the floor. The young vampire then touched her chest and took a step back

-"This Smell…It's not good…my body…"-

-"To hell with your smell Moka!"-

Out of nowhere Kurumu appeared and kicked her straight.

-"Darn…Why is blood your first? Tsukune is injured!"- The succubus complained.

-"I'm sorry…"-

-"Always blood, poor Tsukune…For how long do you plan to hurt him?"-

-"Wait…It's not like a suck a harmful amount…"-

-"Screw the amount! It's on the emotional side Moka!"-

-"Huh?"-

-"Every time you 2 go Dabababada…You trick Tsukune, making him believe you're going to kiss him! When it's clear you don't want to! You…you…"- Kurumu jerked her fist angrily.

-"Trick me…" the young man although half asleep processed that part to himself.

-"No! It's not like that! You're out of line Kurumu-chan!"-

-"Out…of line? Who the hell IS OUT OF LINE? Look at him! He'd fallen down to the floor and all you do is hope he draws more blood!"-

-"NO!"- The emerald eyed girl retorted.

-"I'm not saying it's bad, once or twice. After all, we're Youkai and many of us hurt humans…at one time I thought that men were all useless…But when I saw him, he who I'd tricked and made fun of and almost killed protect me I knew I was in a mistake. I've loved him since then…"-

-"Tsukune is my precious friend I don't need his blood to…!"-

-"You don't? Then why? Why do you hurt him? It's not only the blood! It's his heart and feelings! Moka, he loves you! And all you do is stick your fangs to Tsukune's neck not thinking once about him!"-

-"What about you? Don't you use your breasts to seduce Tsukune?"-

-"Don't get me wrong. Those are part of my charm. Not the magical one but the real one I'd promised I'd win him without my skill and I will…But you, who has advantage above all us…just use him!"- Kurumu was seriously angry. It took all her strength not to say anything too hurtful.

-"…"- Moka Just lowered her head.

With all her strength Kurumu slapped the sad vampire hard, leaving her a red cheek.

-"Akashiya Moka, I'm not asking this as a rival, but as a friend of Tsukune…Don't just bait him into your fangs…If you want him then kiss him If not, then just withdraw your fangs!"- The succubus put one of his arms around her back and began the way to his room, leaving Moka deep in thought.

_-"Every time you 2 go Dabababada…You trick Tsukune, making him believe you're going to kiss him! When it's clear you don't want to! You…you…"-_

_**Trick…I…wait! Maybe this is what her father…**_

_Youkai don't need friends…who was the one who said that?_

_In that then…that was true…but now…_

_But now?_

_Moka-san and me…_

_SILENCE! In order to let my daughter live a stable life in the human world…I reverted her personality and made her warm and tolerant. You took advantage of that and were planning to make her your love slave right?_

_Why are things…like this? Why do this…to…your own daughter….?_

_SHUT UP! My daughter, I'll protect her with my own hands!_

_You love her, I understand but Moka-san...AHH!_

_You human scum! How dare you call her in such an affectionate tone?_

_I've got a promise with her._

_Promise?_

_With the Other Moka…For that reason I will turn Moka-san into who she was originally…_

_Don't screw with me! The Moka you're trying to recover is an illusion created when I placed the seal!_

_No way!_

_Of course it is! You're nothing more than a miserable human trapped in an illusion!_

_That should be you! Talking about your daughter like is she was an illusion! My memories of Moka-san and me are no Illusion!_

_This power…? My daughter gave it to you…the power of a vampire's blood!_

_Although there are 2 personalities…we held on to the same hand! That feeling I felt…can't be an illusion! Both Mokas are the ones I love!_

_**At that time, I truly believed that, my love for her was real…and yet…Maybe this was "the illusion" Moka's Father told me I was holding on to, not only the personality issue but the fact that we can't love each other because vampires love blood first and foremost. No matter what I say, that is an undeniable truth… so then…I've been mistaken? About Moka-san and me…? I'd resolved to myself to accept her as she was…With both virtues and fault, so I could touch her and hug her;**_

_**If I had her smile nothing else mattered…But…maybe she was right, maybe we can only be friends, like at the beginning. Maybe I should just…give up…In the End I'm all alone like when I came to this school…right?**_

-"I see. I'd forgotten…"- Tsukune said opening his eyes.

He'd Awoke On her bed, bandages all over his head, this definitely had to be her bed, It still smelled of her.

-"TSUKUNE YAHOO! YOU'RE AWAKE!"- The blue haired girl hugged him.

-"Ouch Kurumu-chan not so rough…my head. Anyway where's Moka-san?"-

-"I…Sorry…How are you feeling? I'd be glad If we could go to a picnic…I made some snacks and…"-

-"I'd love to."-

-"Wait and…what about Moka?"-

-"You 2 had a fierce fight…"- he smiled.

-"How'd you…?"-

-"I was unconscious but I still heard your high tone of voice."- He chuckled.

-"Are you saying my voice is noisy?"- The young girl joked.

-"Anyway let's go. I'm not gonna force you to apologize to her. But still…anyway, let's go."-

To lighten Tsukune's mood the young succubus took him beneath a cherry tree in the outskirts of the hotel and to ensure triumph she used her Operation "Forge letter and go with Tsukune-yahoo!" in which she forged an offensive letter with writing equal to Moka's, Mizore's and Yukari's and wrote pure offenses against Ririko, needless to say the 3 were in trouble.

She turned to see the handsome boy who seemed to be deep in thought, and 100% sure it was about Moka. Although she had declared she'd never give up on him. These Events showed her otherwise her feelings, although deep and true, bothered him and unlike Moka she wouldn't be a burden to him. And with all the pain in her heart so strong was her love for him she faltered her own heart…for his sake.

-"Tsukune…"-

-"Heh…You know something Kurumu-chan? I won't see red ever again."-

-"Red? Why?"-

-"…"-

-"Um…well…I…I've been thinking Tsukune…I'm gonna…g…give up…on you."-

-"W…what?"- The young boy turned from his cookie to her.

-"I'm sorry my feelings bothered you. It was a competition, fair and square and I could never best her."- She smiled sadly as she talked hurting the already wounded Tsukune.

-"C…Competition? Kurumu-chan…"-

-"I don't even know why I ended up after you…Heh…I'd thought you were cute but…that's all I never thought I'd love you."-

The young man swallowed in anticipation to her speech.

-Me…?"-

-"At first, I was happy to be with everyone, in the same was as you I was alone, manipulating people for my own goal but…"-

-"…"-

-"I felt happy but then, I wanted you to look only at me but, couldn't do anything…"-

Her voice was pretty heavy and on the verge of tears…

-"I thought it wasn't just me doing these things…It's my fault."-

Then he realized why he wasn't alone, he was reminded; despite his eyes only seeing Moka, she was focused on him despite being highly attractive in campus…

-"Even though I wanted you to love me…!"-

He was notified officially for the first time, though she said it tons of times in a joke tone, this was the first time…any girl ever told him straight to the face her feelings.

-"Kurumu-chan…"-

-"I can't stop, though I know I won't happen!"-

Then her purple orbs shed tears, piercing Tsukune's heart. He didn't do anything for her despite calling himself friend and companion, that he put her like this, all because of his indecisive attitude this was a totally different Kurumu, not the tough, seductive, coquettish one but the emotional, innocent and vulnerable one, the fact he was seeing this part of her personality…it meant much.

-"Kurumu-chan…"-

-"Don't lie! You didn't even notice what I felt for you because you looked at Moka all the time!"-

-"I…"-

-"I don't want you to like me out of Pity! That's why I tried to say it in a casual tone!"- She wept openly.-"That's why…Go for Moka…I won't…"-

Before she finished talking, the young man hugged her tightly.

-"Kurumu-chan…I appreciate your intention but…aren't you being a little selfish?"-

-"Er…Selfish?"- she said giving into his embrace and sobbing in his chest.

-"Yeah. When Did I say I chose Moka-san?"-

-"But…You always looked at her."-

-"As I recall, I said I needed more time to decide you 2 were all so beautiful, I needed more time. True, I wanted to recover Moka-san but…When Did I say it was because I loved her?"- He smiled raising her chin to look at him in the eyes.

-"I...It's obvious! I mean…"-

-"Remember. Didn't the other Moka-san kick me because she thought I wanted all of you in something like a harem?"-

-"T…There you go, pitying me…"-

-"No it's not Pity. First…I'm Sorry…"-

-"Tsukune…?"- She asked in confusion.

-"At that time in the castle you told me…that apologizing meant your defeat and you'd always love me? Remember? I wasn't apologizing for the reason you thought."- he smiled brushing off some of her bangs.

-"Then…why?"-

-"For hurting you, you forced yourself to fight for me and again I hurt you, I didn't apologize because I like Moka-san."-

-"Tsukune…then…"-

-"I'm sorry."-

-"No! If I do that then I…lose."-

-"Let me finish. It's not what you think…"-

-"…"-

-"All this time, it is true my eyes were on Moka-san but your eyes were always on me. You even risked your life for me…I'm sorry for that. That's why…maybe it's time…I…Saw you as you've seen me."-

-"Tsukune, don't force yourself…"-

-"I'm not. It's because I want to."- The young man smiled and rose up. –"It's been fun. Shall we go back?"-

-"Understood."- The couple picked everything up and then Kurumu noticed something alarming.

A crimson liquid was sliding from his bandaged forehead to his chin, flowing just beneath his eyes, If one looked slightly it looked he was crying blood instead of tears

-"Tsukune! You're bleeding! Your wound hasn't healed yet!"-

-"Did you forget already Kurumu-chan? In my world, the color red…doesn't exist I've resolved to that. These are…my tears…probably."-

-"Oh Tsukune…"-

-"It's Ok Kurumu-chan. The only time a man can cry is when it's all over. That's what my dad used to say."-

**-"I understand…He resolved to that because the cause of the problem…is blood. With a crimson color, So that's why he despises the fact that blood is more important to her than him…maybe it's my chance!"-**

**Next chapter:**

**Hey guys this is Ageha! Surprised to see me?**

**Tsukune has now started to conceal the idea he's alone and his sadness begins to devour him. My daughter tries to cheer him and though it helps, it's not enough therefore it's time momma steps in and united the couple next: At the end of truth. The lonely boy, Tsukune Aono(Shinjitsu no hate ni. Kokou no shonen Aono Tsukune) red you there!**


	7. At the end of truth Lonely boy,Tsukune

The City lights…they bring me so much memories…I used to sigh, when I thought about Moka…Now It seems as a far memory. I remember clearly, at that time I felt true despair and loneliness despite the fact that truth, as clear as day was before me…

**Chapter 6:At the end of truth. The lonely boy, Tsukune Aono(Shinjitsu no hate ni. ****Kokou no shonen Aono Tsukune) **

From his hotel room, the city looked so small…yet so vivid. Despite his own heart being so gloomy… The lights penetrated his eyes, the combination of colors was just sublime,

Now The group of Aono Tsukune was at Kii, Awaji Island. The sea and the city were beautiful yet in contrast…his own heart was broken.

Knowing the sad truth, was painful.

-"So beautiful…But I…I've lost her."- Tsukune said while jerking his fist.

A sad reality…Evidence was beginning to pile bit by bit and the weighing verdict with it.

The vampire girl just liked him as a friend and only LOVED his blood. Although the first time they met, he was warned…

…..

_-"Blood…"-_

_-"It's a mistake! I'm sorry!"-_

_-"You're bleeding! It's not good…It's no good…this smell, my body…"-_

_-"Smell…her hair smells so good!"-_

_-"Sorry, I'm a vampire! Capuchu!"_

…

-"Back then, it was the first time I…"-

Also ever since he met her, he had told her…"I like you" and what did he get? Nothing but bites and temptations…

-"Tsukune? It's me, Moka."-

The young man turned to the door shocked, the owner of his heart and thoughts appeared. What to do, to say even? Her innocent tone contrasted his tone, filled with uncertainty, dread and despair.

-"It's open…"- he replied trembling.

-"Hey. How's the wound?"- The emerald eyed girl smiled.

-"It's fine. Thanks for worrying."-

-"Tsukune…about that time…I'm sorry."-

-"Why are you sorry?"-

-"Because instead of mending you I wanted your blood…"- she said shyly.

-"It's Ok…that's who you are."- He replied looking away from her.

-"Tsukune…"-

-"You're a vampire. You'll love blood always first and foremost…"- he said with a hint of pain and hurt.

-"That's not true! You're my precious friend!"- She exclaimed.

-"I didn't say otherwise."- He replied jerking his fists.

-"Then why are you in pain?"- She asked gently grabbing his hand with hers.

-"My wound…that's all. Don't worry."- He said smiling the best he could.

Her soft skin, her smell…all those detail were getting to him. Without noticing, the closeness caused a crimson hue to appear on his face. Her gentle voice, her hair…He was so into his reverie, he'd say to hell with it and kiss her like that.

But he knew the truth and the outcome; She'd always want his neck first and never his lips.

He knew what would happen if he tried, what would happen if he continued that way. Even so a part of him wanted to stay on the Vampire-mouse game. In change for blood maybe he'd get a kiss or maybe the "Yes, I love you too" he so wanted.

…But that all seemed…impossible. No matter what he did? So it seemed…

-"Are you sure?"- Moka said worriedly.

-"Of course…D…Didn't I tell you? I wanted to be your friend and that I liked you no matter what?"- He said turning to her.

A gentle smile which normally would ease his heart now mad it hurt. Yes, the boy had begun to feel the long distance between him and her love for blood. Had all his hope with her being false?

The young man now began to experience that which represents hopelessness, the bleakness of loneliness. The misery of a broken heart…

Yes, he felt despair.

-"Tsukune…thanks."-

-"Moka-san…"-

-"Tsukune…"-

-"Moka-san…"-

-"Tsukune…"-

His chocolate orbs met her emerald orbs. Tsukune closed his eyes and waited for the long awaited kiss maybe, one last time would not hurt…Moka drew near and at that time…

…The girl drew her fangs and bit the boy gently.

-"Delicious!"- She smiled.

-"…"- Tsukune was simply left with a blank stare.

-"Tsukune?"-

-"Daijobu, Moka-san I'm just…dizzy."-

-"Oh no! Did I suck too much?"-

-"No, it's not that, it's just the summer heat."- He laughed nervously.

-"So is your wound healed? I'm glad! I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I'll get going…Oh and by the way…"-

-"What?"- Tsukune said, still not moving.

-"Has anything happened between you and Kurumu-chan?"- She asked with jealousy.

That took him a bit by surprise was she jealous? His heart beat a bit faster. It was true, the succubus had gotten to him in a different way…and maybe it wasn't that bad…but what did he really felt for her…?

A question his own heart knew well, yet he himself…could not.

-"Something? Er…only the project."- He said scratching his neck.

-"Are you SURE?"- The pink haired girl inquired.

-"Yeah…What else could happen?"- He sighed.

-"She'd use her charm on you…"- Moka complained as she inflated her cheeks.

-"She wouldn't do that!"- Tsukune exclaimed defending her.

-"Tsukune?"- The girl asked, shocked by his change of tone.

-"Kurumu-chan is a nice girl…She's our friend. Please, believe in her a bit more."- Tsukune pleaded.

-"Ok. It's good to know you defend all of us!"- Moka smiled.

-"Y…Yeah."- Tsukune said still not understanding the meaning of his outburst.

Why did he defend Kurumu? Why did he rush to do so? Knowingly it was Moka whom he loved. Yet, he'd contradicted his very own loved girl for a friend…why?

-"Well, See you later. Gotta go work on my project, take care of your wound."-

Upon her departure, the young man fell on his knees and closed his eye; Pain overcoming each and every nerve he had. It was true, was it not? To her he was nothing more than a walking can of blood. And though they had bonds…She and him…

…it was the saddest kind of love. Unrequited love.

-"I'm an idiot…I'm such an idiot!"- He complained.

Still on his knees, jerked his fist and slammed it against the floor with full strength. He ignored the pain and simply prepared to do it again…

_-"Then there's no choice! I got to tell her what I feel! That's the only way left!"-_ The boy thought. _–"Even though she's cute she's different…"-_

Before he could go on his brain remembered something…

_-"Tell her my…feelings? But… Where did this happen before?"-_

However right there, he was reminded of some things…things which cleared his doubts and would land him on Earth again…

_That's why I gotta protect this seal…_

_It's ok. _

_Huh?_

_Even if you're scary…Moka-san will always be Moka-san._

_I'm happy! You truly are my first friend and had my first time with you!_

_First…?_

_Up to now all I've only drunken Tomato juice and blood transfusions…but I've never tasted real blood like yours…that sweetness…that fragrance…that sensation…I can't forget!_

_**That's right…At that time I thought it was like a dream to be with her…like daydreaming in reality and then…when Saizou came…**_

_It's true I'm weak and I've got no courage…but…! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A MONSTER OR HUMAN I WANT TO BE MOKA-SAN'S FRIEND!_

_SHUT UP!_

_Tsukune!_

_I don't care if you're a vampire __**I…love you…**__Moka-san…_

_**I told her I loved her…there and then. Though we didn't know each other I'd hoped for a direct answer…and even with all that has happened between us…and all I've sacrificed…what have I got? Nothing!**_

The young man got out of his reverie and jerked his teeth.

-"It's not true! It can't be the end! It can't…!"-repeatedly he slammed his fist against the hotel carpet.-"But…It doesn't matter what I try…or how much enthusiasm I put in getting to her heart…It's no good…huh…?"- The resignation tone in his murmuring was obvious in his voice.

-"The end of what?"-

Before he could continue, a gentle hand stopped his fist. Upon seeing who it was, he met a certain blue haired girl. Kurumu.

-"You're no idiot. What's going on? Why're you so mad?"-

-"It's…Nothing."- He said trying to release his fist.

-"Nothing? You don't hit the floor at full strength over nothing!"- She said angrily.

-"It's nothing!"- Tsukune exclaimed rubbing his red fist.

-"Aren't I your friend? Why don't you trust me?"-

-"Daijobu."- He said. –"I just…"

-"Tsuki…"-

-"It's…nothing…"-

-"No, THERE IS SOMETHING."- Kurumu Insisted.-"You were saying it's over. What is over?"-

-"…"-

-"Is this…about Moka?"- She asked with a sad tone.

-"No. Like I said…I...have…lost everything."-

-"Everything? Tsukune?"- Kurumu didn't understand.

-"The meaning of those words. Because of them…I've realized the truth."-

Yes he'd realized. The meaning, he had told Moka all he felt and got nothing in change. The 3 words he'd told her before, he now knew, the answer. The answer he'd longed for a long time…

…She only loved him as a friend.

-"Those…words?"- The succubus felt even more confused.

-"And I found the answer to a question that for a long time, I didn't want to see…"-

All she wanted was the cursed red fluid in his veins. Not him the one who'd given all, even her life for her. Not Aono Tsukune…

-"Let me help you."- Kurumu offered.

-"No…no one can help me…"-

Before he could feel any more misery the succubus hugged him tight. Tsukune opened his eyes in shock. Kurumu reached her hair band and wrapped it around Tsukune's red fist.

-"Ok then. Don't force yourself to answer those questions and don't complicate yourself over those words…"- She said while staring at his confused face, not breaking the embrace.

-"Kurumu-chan…"- The broken hearted boy said surprised.

His chocolate brown eyes, filled with dread, defeat, sadness and loneliness met her own violet. Full of compassion, love, and happiness.

The realization, thought not 100% true, had literally crushed the young boy's heart. He had been lonely all his life. Defeat felt like a ton of bricks smashing his body; He felt his heart break as easily as a glass cup when it fell down. But…

As if she knew he needed it, she flashed him a smile, his eyes opened in surprise. As if it were Yukari o Ruby's magic…the pain, the loneliness…if only for a moment, were all gone?

_-"Not even Moka-san can do this…I feel…light-headed"- he thought to himself._

Picking up his arms from his sides, he also hugged her.

-"Don't worry about it. I, myself used to have questions I could not answer."-

-"Kurumu-chan too…? Why?"

-"…You might laugh at the reason."- The girl said defensively.

-"I won't. I promise."-

-"The reason was…Why I fell for you."-

-"W…What?"- The boy asked flabbergasted.

-"Yeah. All my life, Mom had told me "Men only exist to be your slaves, don't give them your heart." Or "Use them to continue our legacy…and toss them aside as Trash!" and many things of the sort."-

-"I remember you saying that sort of stuff before…"- He smiled to himself.

-"To me, Mom's statements were absolute and my mission was to find my true partner by toying with men…"- Kurumu sighed sadly.

-"Hey, you just felt alone. I can understand you."-

-"But…Then you arrived. And then all what mom had said went down."-

-"Why? I mean your mom's teachings…"-

-"It's a simple reason. I really…liked you. And I didn't realize it, until you, who I'd tried to kill, made me realize the error of my ways."-

-"Me?"- He asked dumfounded.

-"When I first saw you…All I wanted was to snatch you away from Moka to who my charm and beauty were superior, That was all but…When I saw the true you I couldn't take it anymore. When I saw you save me…"- Kurumu buried her face in his chest, to hide her red cheeks.

-"The true me…? I saved you because I saw your eyes."-

-"My eyes?"- She asked, confused.

-"Yeah. True, you were filled with a bit of malice, but your eyes are beautiful compassionate eyes. Yours aren't the eyes of an assassin or of a girl who toys with men. Your eyes are true, kind and compassionate. I know better."-

-"Thanks…But, that wasn't all."- Kurumu made the embrace tighter.

-"There's more?"-

At that time she raised her face, her arms still embracing him. And he was perplexed at what he saw. Purple clear eyes filled with truth; with love…they were ever so solemn…

-"You resisted my charm…"-

-"I did?"-

-"That day, When I was about to kiss you for the first time. You were able to back away. Have I ever told you what Charm really is?"-

-"No, but I guess it's related to physical attraction?"-

-"Yes. Because of that, we succubi use lust, desire and many other things that are born when men see our physique. We prey on the lack of control and make those feelings surface and take over your mind and heart…but with you it was different. Not only did you avoid me, but also were thinking of apologizing to Moka. A rightful thing…You weren't even filled with lust or any type of indecent feeling towards me at that time."-

-"So what does it mean?"-

-"It means you have a pure heart. At that time you had a bit of attraction, but no real lust. Of course it wasn't as strong since it was my first time but…your pure heart triumphed in the end. It was maddening, a pure boy…who cared for someone who tried to harm him? It was totally out of this world."-

-"That's not…I mean I'm just a normal guy."- To that he just smiled clumsily.

-"You think? Well, that's why mom was so adamant about you. When she saw the true you…she immediately gave me hope. And ordered me not to lose, because you are one of a kind…Something she normally wouldn't do…"-

-"Me? Nah, there are better guys…"- She silenced him with her index.

-"Hey have a bit of confidence yourself. A girl wants you to work hard. You're my destined partner after all."-

-"Sorry…"-

-"My point is, Tsukune…Like me, the answers will come for themselves. Don't force yourself."-

-"It's not like that at all...I've found my answer. But it's…painful."-

-"That's it my beloved Tsuki-chan…Let's stay like this for as long as you need to…"- she murmured in a comforting tone.

_-"Why? Why does it feel right…? It's like…I'm being drawn to her…Is this…her charm…? No, if it were I'd Already be under her spell…but…Am I falling for her REAL charm right now?"-_ He thought.

-"Tsukune…I'm not that stupid vampire…I'm not as close to your heart as her, I may not be as beautiful as her but…I'll Always love you. You will always be my destiny…the boy who stole my heart…So from now on…Tell me everything, ok?"- Kurumu murmured, smiling.

Upon hearing those words, the thunderstruck boy stared at her agape…After he'd hurt her…after he traded her for Moka, countless times…how could she?

_-"It's…so alluring…her eyes…so beautiful…her lips…all of her…"-_ He thought.

He was under her charm, but not the spell of magic…no. The spell of love, which was what, had him. He couldn't take his eyes from her lips…so beautiful and soft.

-"Tsukune…"-

His brain didn't even process his name being called. He only felt her soft hand and her face slowly drawing near…

_-"It's no good…I can't move. Just like that time…but…this is no magic! My heart is…happy and excited? Why? Is this the natural charm of a succubus? No…It isn't but then…what is this?"-_ He gulped as the girl drew near.

With the last of his strength he hugged her with force, thus surprising her.

-"Thank you…Kurumu-chan…I'm sorry."- saying that he ran away.

-"Hey wait Tsukune…!"- She called out.

-"Why? She didn't use charm…I know it! So why?"- Tsukune exclaimed while running. –"Why did doing that feel so right?"-

The boy ran to the hotel entrance, trying to find an answer. Which he could not. All that was too soon, too fast but…he didn't want to admit…

Admit what? That there WAS a part of him that craved her hugs her lips…that craved HER. BADLY. But…he was all alone right? That was his path, so why would his heart, that had been broken, care for those things?

As he ran, he bumped onto someone and fell back.

-"Sorry I…"-

-"You don't need to say you're sorry…to the Enemy!"-

Tsukune opened his eyes and recognized them; an orange haired, tall slender guy. A Chubby, fat green haired goon; a dark tan haired glass youkai, all appeared before him.

-"Kasara Kouhou, Taira Gouzaburou, Naga Kubisaku…Why are you here?"- He asked.

-"It's our chance. A golden opportunity all because you're failing!"- The fat boy smiled.

-"Chance?"- Tsukune asked uneasily.

-"Yes. It's our chance to date our goddess; The Other Moka!"- Naga touched his glasses with confidence at this statement.

-"What the…What are you saying?"-

-"Read this."- Kouhou tossed him a neatly folded newspaper.

-"This is…?"- He started reading. –"What? 'Sexy Student in a summer romance? The legendary couple…thrashed?' The idol, Kurumu Kurono seems to have destroyed the legendary couple in Youkai Gakuen. Aono Tsukune seems to be closer to her than to his girlfriend, Moka Akashiya. It seems the bitter love triangle is in favor of Kurono now, as Aono looks happier with her…"- Tsukune read with rage the rest of the article.

-"That's right! It seems you fell for Kurumu! As to be expected since Moka is with you thanks to Pity!"- Taira chuckled.

-"Pity? What do you know…?"-

-"It's obvious. Look at the pictures…Has our goddess ever hugged you like this girl does? No. Or has she taken your hand seriously as this girl? No way! Anyone with eyes knows it is pity!"- Naga assured.

-"That's not…!"-

-"It's useless! This is the end of your harem with our goddess! To this end, we will beat you! And make the truth even more obvious! That you HAVE NO HOPE WITH MOKA!"- Kouhou said in a taunting tone.

The umbrella Shaped monster still in human form, appeared before Tsukune, and punched him in the gut, then Naga with his long neck wrapped the human boy. Then, the Fat youkai punched Tsukune in the back and sent him to the hotel's marble floor.

-"Ugh…"- The hurt human moaned.

-"Hah! And we're still in human form! Though we can more or less understand your pain…we also have little chance with our goddess…But we won't forgive you got close to her without any effort!"- Naga exclaimed.

-"Again…with that…? Didn't I say that you were bothering them with such things? If you want to date her go head on!"- The enraged youth answered.

-"I know! That's why we're gonna beat you! To show the Other Moka who's better!"- Kouhou stated.

-"A man isn't solely based on power. If you're like that then you'll only fail. You guys won't get your way!"-

-"Silence!"- All 3 said in unison and prepared to attack.

The Umbella Youkai extended his hands and a strong wind sent Tsukune face down on the ground.

-"Now, I'll smash you like a pancake!"- Gozaburou affirmed preparing to smash the fallen boy.

Before he could jump, a kick in his face sent him back with his 2 allies.

-"GET AWAY FROM MY DESTINED ONE!"-

-"K…Kurumu-chan…"- He said still face down.

-"So what if we got closer? So what if the 'Legendary couple' is gone? Tsukune is free to love whom he wants! Now disappear before I show you pain!"- Kurumu threatened.

-"That's right! If we beat her, we can also date her! We must bring her into submission!"- The chubby youkai affirmed. –"Kurumu, you're all mine…!"-

-"What?"- she said taking a step back.

-"Stop…"- Tsukune said weakly while he got up.

-"Tsukune…"-

-"This time Moka isn't here! Now like I said before, let's get into a world of love!"-

-"Get away from me you fat stalker!"- Then a familiar feeling went through her. –"This aura…Moka…?"-

Before he could go on, a dark aura covered the floor. Then and there, a thirst for battle and an intimidating feeling made the air heavy. Kurumu and the 3 goons tuned to see what it was and in shock they saw the Nexus; Tsukune.

-"Didn't you hear what I said? Get away from her you miserable swine!"- Crimson eyes now were the color of his orbs. A Dark intimidating aura surrounded him. Kurumu felt one thing emanating from him. Hate.

-"What's this…? It's like Moka's aura…But weaker…Still, his eyes are red…like blood."- She noted.

Tsukune with amazing speed, appeared out of nowhere before the fat goon and elbowed him straight in the gut. In one hit, the attacker was down.

-"W…What amazing power…!"- The other 2 stated.

-"This is…the power Moka gave him…"- Kurumu feared.

-"You 2…will pay… you can say anything you want about me but leave her reputation alone! I won't let you lay a finger on Kurumu-chan!"- His red eyes flashed with anger.

Naga tried to wrap his neck around Tsukune but before he was able, the red eyed boy gave him a powerful uppercut, making him fall on top of the other hurt attacker.

-"Well? What'll you do?"- Tsukune asked turning to the last opponent.

-"I…It's not over! We'll meet again…!"- The remaining one lifted his friends and disappeared in cloud of dust.

Tsukune stoically stared at his defeated enemies and turned to his friend, who was agape at his new power.

-"Are you ok?"- He asked rather forcefully.

-"Etto…Yes…T…Thanks for saving me…Gee, it feels weird to say it."- She chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

-"I know. I'm weak and all…I'm just useless."-

-"No! I…Didn't mean that at all…Sorry."-

-"Well…Why did you come after me?"- His stoic tone was getting to her.

-"Eh…Wait, I should be saying that! You ran away all of a sudden…"-

-"I needed to think. That's all. Like I said, I came to a realization."-

-"And that is…?"-

-"I'm alone."-

-"W…What?"-

-"All my life, I never had any bonds or friends. That's the truth."-

-"That's not…!"-

-"It is. What those guys said…is right. Moka is only with me by pity. I have 0 chances with her."- He said turning away from Kurumu.

_-"Did he just call her Moka without san…? This form really must consume his heart…"-_ she thought. –"But that's not right…"-

-"It's useless. But don't worry about it. See you later…Kurumu-chan."- With that he walked away into the city.

The sun was setting into the horizon and tainted everything orange. Tsukune's eyes were now normal and though his transformation was gone, his sadness still remained.

Unlike the lively city which prepared for its nightlife, he was down in the dumps.

But that's always the way it had been…not even his old high school friends talked to him. They'd abandoned him; Besides Kyou no one really cared about him. When he found Moka, he'd been happy, for his loneliness was gone but…now it was all the same.

-"Excuse me young man…"-

Without noticing it, he was passing through a fortuneteller's tent. An old lady, filled with wrinkles, was in front of him. She wore a dark purple robe which covered all her body, yet he could see she had blue hair.

-"Um…are you talking to me?"-

-"Yes…you seem quite…uneasy."-

-"Um…well…"-

-"Six fates determine your path in life. Like feelings, they hide behind the heart…"-

-"Behind the heart…? Um miss…?"- He said confused.

-"Ahega."-

-"Ms. Ahega what does that mean?"-

-"Sometimes young man, the answer is right in front of you. Yet human nature tends to negate truth…"

-"Truth…"- Tsukune stated vaguely.

-"Please enter. And I assure I will answer your doubt."-

Not totally sure, the boy entered the tent. Inside the walls were filled with sparkling jewels which resembled stars. He saw many gadgets which escaped his understanding. In front of him he saw a a nicely carved wooden board with a crystal ball in the middle and 6 holes surrounding the center.

-"What's your Full name and birthday?"-

-"Um…June 22."-

-"I see…Ok Tsukune…I will ask 6 questions and as you do, the reflections of your heart…will appear here."-

-"Is that even possible?"- he asked. _–"Is this lady…A Youkai…?"-_

-"You'll see. Question number one: Which Burden do you bear? Sacrifice or affection?"-

The young man began to think…in the old days, he'd say affection…because he had hope with Moka…now it was all gone. Yet he sacrificed all, not only for Moka but also for all his friends.

-"Sacrifice."- Tsukune answered.

In the first hole, a figurine of a small knight appeared.

-"What? Is this…the power of a…"-

-"Question number 2. Walk which path…Devotion or Freedom?"-

-"Freedom."-

On the second hole a figurine of a horse appeared.

-"Incredible…"- Tsukune was agape.

-"Question number 3. Design which plan Prosperity or Happiness?"-

-"Happiness."-

He didn't believe this at all, since…he was not supposed to be happy…right?

While he thought this a figure of a castle appeared on the 3rd hole.

-"Number 4. Swear which Oath? Purity or honesty?"-

-"Honesty."-

In the 4th hole, a small girl covered by a robe materialized.

-"Number 5. Which vision afflicts your heart? Sadness or hatred?"-

-"Sadness…"- he sighed.

In the 5th hole a withered flower appeared.

-"The last. Think very carefully. Shape which future? Illusion or reflection?

-"Huh? How can those be…oh well, Reflection."-

The last hole was covered by a small star.

-"I will now explain to you your problem and your possible resolutions."-

-"You know?"- The brown haired boy replied.

-"For Long, you've face loneliness and yet accepted it with bravery. Also you've protected the new friends you've got at your school that's why this knight appeared."-

-"Wow…how did…?"-

-"Also for the longest time you've loved a girl intensely. With all your heart, but you've begun to see she doesn't love you entirely. That's why these days you brok your love for her; this horse represents the freedom you have."-

-"Moka-san…huh?"-

-"You seek happiness with this girl at all costs but now that you've realized the truth, your heart is covered by thick layers of despair and sadness. Like this castle you've blocked out all others."

-"I'm acting like that? No way…"- Tsukune sighed in disbelief.

-"However another girl, has always clinged to you. These days your thoughts of this other girl have changed. For you've opened your eyes and now are beginning to see her in a different light."-

-"Other girl…"- Doubt filled him. –"Kurumu-chan?"-

-"Like this girl is pure. The girl which I'm talking about has pure, honest feelings for you."-

-"Kurumu-chan…"-

-"Now, a time for crossroads comes to you. Although you think you'v forgotten the first girl…lingering feelings for her still remain strong and the second girl can sense it. These feelings, are withering your heart…like this flower."-

-"Kurumu-chan…knows?"-

-"Now your future…I asked an illusion because the first girl is almost an illusion for you. If you choose her you truly will live an illusion."-

-"Illusion…Maybe even if we Marry, Moka-san will always love my blood before me…"-

-"With the other girl…the future predicts happiness, love and a healthy family."-

-"H…Huh?"- Many thoughts came to his mind with the word family…

-"Young man, be careful of you decision. The second girl might die…of sadness."-

-"Sadness…"-

-"Like Succubi in myths…If they were rejected by their destined one…they died."-

-"WHAT?"- Tsukune got up in shock.

-"Yes. You see, Succubi produce a certain substance when they are excited, in love, happy ect. That's why mythology portrays them as wild beings always looking for something interesting. They could not give their hearts to one man. If they did and that man went away, the extreme sadness…made the necessary fluid dry and they died."-

-"That…can't be true! I…I..!"- Fear began to consume Tsukune.

-"Hee hee…I'm just comparing she isn't a succubus right? Of course the strength of this girl's love is such, she'd die for you; and happily I must add, so long as YOU are happy."-

-"That can't…Then…that's why…But wait…If she needed me that bad…She just needed to tell me!"-

-"Really? When always you have loved the first girl?"- The lady inquired.

-"I don't care! So long as Kurumu-chan is well I…would've found a way!"-

-"Young man don't you see?"-

-"Huh?"-

-"She's choosing your happiness…over her life. So long as you can be happy…At least that's what I sense. She wants your love. TRUE LOVE. Not that you love her out of pity."-

-"This isn't right! It's not fair!"-

-"Nothing in life is…young man. But why do you get angry? After all your heart is beginning to show its will."-

-"Will…?"- Tsukune asked.

-"Yes. Don't worry I'm sure you'll make the right decision…Look at the 6th figurine…it's a star. It's a luck symbol."-

-"Ah…A…Anyway…Miss Ahega how much is…?"

-"No need to pay. The first service is free. Go in peace young boy."-

-"Yes!"- Tsukune exited the tent.

The boy quickly returned to his room, deep in thought.

Sadness overcame him and again fell on his knees.

-"Kurumu-chan…I can't believe it…you'd choose my own happiness…over your life!"-

Tears began to flow from his eyes and fell on the girl's star hair band. These were not for Moka or for him; they were for her selflessness and the risk she took. She'd respected his decisions always and was sure, if he chose Moka, Mizore or anyone else, she'd back off and die alone. Happy that he, had found his own partner.

-"You really understand…the pain…in my heart…don't you?"-

-Now he knew how he had been…

-"I'm so selfish…crying over stuff like this when I should find a way to save her! I…I'm the worst."-

Yet his heart knew there was only one way. Pure love. And he was unsure how he felt about her. But he couldn't love her out of pity or necessity, she wouldn't be happy like that and one way or another he'd kill her, in one she'd cease to exist. In other, she'd be condemned to have a boy friend who loved her out of necessity…in both cases, as he knew her…It meant death.

-"I need to talk to her."-

-"Mom? Why did she call me out of nothing?"- Kurumu stood before a purple tent in the middle of an alley.

-"Hello young lady…Do you wish to know you fortune in love?"- the same woman who read Tsukune's fortune came out.

-"Who do you want to fool mom? Just throw away that attire."- Kurumu sighed.

-"Ohohoho! It's me Kurumu-chan! How have you been?"-

-"Pefect! Tsukune has begun to see me!"-

-"I See. Your vital energy shows that."-

-"Doesn't it?"- she grimaced. –"Why did you call me?"-

-"Tsukune was here a while ago. I fooled him."-

-"Mom! Did you do something to him?"-

-"Nope. Just told him the truth."-

-"MOM! I want him to love me for real…!"-

-"Ah Kurumu…have you forgotten? We can use our tails to read people's dreams, minds and hearts; He's filled with despair, contempt and loneliness but I just mentioned your name and…he cheered up."-

-"That…DID HE DO THAT?"- A blush came over her cheeks. Happy to hear that.

-"Yep. 100% true, I just used illusions to make the fortunetelling true."-

-"Mom! So after all you DID cheat!"-

-"Ah-ah."- Ageha Denied. –"Dear, I respect your decision ever since that day on the gakuen, but I can't see my son in law run away from the truth."-

-"Truth…?"-

-"That he loves you, because of your honest feelings for him."-

-"Mom, don't lie to me…"-

-"Lie? Dear, it's no lie. That vampire wench has filled his heart with an enormous darkness. But, the sole light he has…Is you dear."-

-"Did…Tsukune…did he really grow happy?"- Kurumu lowered her face in shyness.

-"Yeah! You should've seen him! He was all like…'Kurumu-chan…I…' and stuff like that!"-

-But mom…why did you do this? I don't want to marry him by force."-

-"Dear didn't I tell you he's one of a kind? Also, I can't just watch my own daughter die. Much less when she needs to give me many grandchildren."-

-"MOM!"-

-"Now go my child…You will see a different Tsukune right now. Make him all yours!"-

-"Y…Yes mother…"-

The young girl timidly knocked on Tsukune's door. By Now it was nighttime, and probably he was asleep yet…

She wanted to see, the change her mother had spoken of so adamantly.

-"Um hello Tsukune?"- she knocked Timidly.

-"…It's Open."- A voice answered grimly.

The Youkai entered. Tsukune's room was completely bathed in darkness, save for the city and moonlights that came through the glass window. He was facing the beautiful Night, not looking at his friend.

-"Um Tsukune…"-

-"…"-

-"Are you still troubled by the same thing?"-

-"…"- the boy didn't turn from the window.

-"Why don't you tell me? I can help you. Trust me."- Kurumu said in a comforting tone.

-"Again with the Trust Issue huh…?"- He said jerking his fists.

-"If you don't want to tell me that's fine but I really want to know…"-

-"Why should I trust you Kurumu-chan? When you don't trust me?"-

-"What? That's not…"-

-"Are you sure? Why didn't you tell me about your problem?"- Tsukune turned around. Deep hurt was barely visible thanks to the darkness.

-"W…What secret?"- She asked surprised.

-"What secret? The one where Succubi die if they are rejected by their destined one."-

-"Ah! Did…that fortune teller tell you?"- She looked down in pain. _–"Gee, Thanks mom."-_ she cursed mentally.

-"That's not the Issue! Why didn't you tell me? You want me to trust you…when you hid such an important issue from me?"- The young man exclaimed. Pain was evident in his tone.

-"It's not like that! I have my reasons…"-

-"Why? Kurumu-chan…I can give you my energy. It's no problem at all…"-

-"It's not what I want! And it doesn't work that way! It has to be pure love energy! Force energy will not work!"-

-"Kurumu-chan…"-

-"Don't bother…I knew it anyways. I lost the competition."-

-"Lost? What's that all about?"-

-"Against Moka…I never could best her."-

-"Kurumu-chan…You know that's not true."-

-"At first I was happy to be in love with you and everyone was around us…but eventually…I wasn't satisfied and wanted only to look at me…Not because I'd die but because I truly…love you."- Crystal tears began to drop from her purple eyes.

-"That's…"- The boy was speechless.

-"To me your Kindness is a sweet poison. It's sweet but the more I drink it the more I fall for you and get hurt."-

-"I'm…Sorry. But still I…"-

-"No Tsukune. It's not the same as Moka."-

-"Not the same?"-

-"This has to be pure love. Kindness won't work. I know you, you'd give me your life if able right?"-

-"I would."- He answered straightly.

-"But no, it won't work. Up to now, the sole hope of you loving me has given me energy, and the events of the last days have given me true hope but after all…It's impossible to get your eyes of her…right?"-

-"…"- The young man simply closed his eyes.

-"That's why I didn't want you to know! You'd be with me out of pity! And though I may be alive my heart would die knowing your own heart still belongs to Moka!"- Finally, sadness got to her and fell on her knees.

-"Kurumu-chan…"-

-"I wouldn't be different from Moka! Only wanting you for the energy Likes she does for your blood! Before being in the same situation I'd die! That's why I wanted your honest love! I know you now, you'll love me out of pity!"-

For the first time, he saw he tearful face and he himself wanted to cry. He was notified, of the grave error he was making. Not in the sense of friendship…but in love. True, he loved Moka, but in the end, all of them loved him; So it was only fair he'd look at all of them the same.

That lone error was called selfishness. Yes, Only Moka had existed in his eyes, although he said he loved them all the same. He only said that to cool down the girls. He never noticed, to him being around them was normal. Never had he thought what any of them, especially her felt when they were in a tender moment and got interrupted or worse, her feelings after the incidents that took place recently. They got closer but he was sure that aside from happiness, he had been killing her slowly; Not because of the energy but, because of the sadness. Despite the fact they were getting intimate he simply let things be the same.

Deep down inside, he'd resolute that everything remains the same…So long as he could see his Beloved Moka from afar. The pain would be dissolved by the false illusion that someday…She'd correspond to him.

Now he knew. He had not done his part, not as a Man, not as Aono Tsukune. And more importantly, maybe…Just Maybe he'd been ignoring one key fact. The she DID love him no conditions, no restrictions…no blood, only him.

The tearful face confirmed his suspicions. Sensing what he had to do he took her to the bed and sat down with her, he did his best to comfort her.

-"Kurumu-chan…"-

-I'm sorry to show you this side of me…"- Sniffing she took deep breaths.

-"It's Ok. It's my entire fault. I failed. I should be the one begging you; not the other way around."-

-"T…Tsukune?"- Tearful purple eyes met compassionate chocolate.

-"In the end, you have told me your honest feelings tons of times and yet…all I did was go after Moka-san...not even stopping to think what you felt. It's my responsibility. And I failed miserably as a Man."- Tsukune took her hand gently.

-"But…But…You're free to love who you want…"-

-"True. But…in the end…I think I was deluded."-

-"¿D…Deluded?"-

-"Hai. I had always been alone, always avoided by the girls…To this end I spent my entire life alone. When I saw Moka-san correspond me, hope was born, hope that one day we could be together."-

-"Then, I'm sorry…"- Kurumu's heart, if anything was broken at those words. But before she could get up to go Tsukune embraced her with all his strength. Shocking her

-"Earlier…Remember what you said? That I would understand those words and I would find my answers?"-

-"Yes…"- The girl was so surprised she didn't correspond to the hug and merely heard him.

-"Well I found the answer. The question was…Should I tell Moka-san directly that I love her?"-

-"And…the answer…was?"- her heart began to beat anxiously.

-"…I already got rejected."-

The Succubus opened her eyes as wide as plates. Rejected? How? When did he tell her? How? Many questions popped in her head, yet she was too mesmerized by Tsukune's embrace, his warmness was making her mad and his smell was getting to her. She was totally lost, by both the answer…and him.

-"How…?"-

-"Let me explain…"-

Tsukune explained how he got to Youkai Gakuen, his first fight against Saizou and…how he'd told Moka the truth.

-"You…told her and the wench…DIDN'T EVEN ANSWER?"- She exclaimed.

-"Yes. But that's because…"-

-"Unforgiveable! At least she should've said, 'let's get to know each other better' or anything but…!"-

-"It's ok. Because of those words I realized…I'd failed. At this, I felt once again alone. But…"-

-"But?"-

-"Then I realized…this is how you must feel every time I fail…This maybe my punishment for being so selfish."-

-"Tsukune…"- he had said the truth. The same despair, the same loneliness she felt…were those he had felt.

-"That's Why I resoluted to something. I'm going let things stay the way they are…With Moka-san."-

-"H…Huh?"- Had she heard right? Did HE give up on her?

-"It's sad…And though I really wanted…I failed."-

-Tsukune…oh Tsukune!" finally, she returned the embrace. He didn't know what those words meant to her.

-"That's why Kurumu-chan…You were about to make the ultimate sacrifice for me…It's about time I sacrifice something for you. That's why…I will grant you one wish."-

-"Anything?"-

-"Yeah?"-

-"Are you…sure?"- she murmured seductively. –"Anything right?"-

-"Um…there are limits…I mean…we can't do…THAT. Not yet…And if it's a present make it something I can buy."- He tried to correct what he said.

-"Aw…you're no fun. Oh well…anything rrrrriiiiight?"- Kurumu sai liking her lips.

-"Please don't make me do embarrsing things…"-

-"Oh but I WILL make you do them."- she chuckled as she undid the hug and stared at his eyes.-"It's nothing of 'THAT' but…"-

-"Oh boy…ok, ok…what do you want?"- he sighed.

-"One, Let me hug you whenever I want…two…let me sleep everyday with you…three, let me kiss you…anytime."-

-"K…Kurumu-chan! That's REALLY EMBARRASING!"- Tsukune complained.

-"Blame yourself Tsukune. You don't get it right?"-

-"Get what?"-

-"Right now you're broken hearted because of her."-

It was true, he felt as if an elephant had walked on top of his chest and broken his glass heart. Defeated, alone, miserable.

-"Um…"-

-"That's why not only will I deepen our love! This is a GOLDEN chance for me Aono Tsukune, therefore…I will stop at nothing to get you now. This is just what I need! strike while the gold is hot right? Yahoo!"-

-"Um…Don't you mean…strike while the iron is hot?"-

-"Um…you got my point. That's why I won't let you get away Tsukune This time you're all mine…"- she whispered with happiness.

-"Please Kurumu-chan let's not speed up things…"-

-"I know. But the more we're together…the more we'll love each other."-

At those words both began to blush, knowing exactly what it meant yet, she was too happy and he too nervous to even answer.

-"That's why…I want to be with you…so do you accept my wish…?"-

The young man began to doubt, knowingly it was gonna bring him trouble. Yet this was his punishment right? Completely resigned he sighed.

-"I…accept."-

-"YAHOO-HOO! You're the best I love you! I love you!"-

-"Kurumu-chan, please calm down…"-

-"Ok then…Make me believe those words."-

-"W…what? And how do I Do that?"-

-"Kiss me. Right here, right now."-

-"B…But…"

-"If we're gonna marry you have to get familiar with these things."-

-"Aren't you getting ahead?"- He sighed.

-"Aren't you trying to avoid the subject?"- She countered.

Malice eyes met confused ones. For the first time, both his mind and heart were in touch. Both wanted one thing then, HER.

-"I don't want to be just a friend…After all you're my destined one, Tsu-ku-ne."-

-"Um…uh…"-

-"Tsukune…"-

-"Kurumu-chan…"-

-"Tsukune…"-

-"Kuru…mu-chan…"-

With no hesitation, Kurumu closed the gap between them. He felt her soft, puffy, wet, lips. Her soft, big breasts… he gentle hands…her body was attached to his, they were so close he felt her heartbeat. In response, he held him tightly, which made him have a hard time from trembling.

At his own pace…as if magic he began to give in. not in resignation, but in happiness. He embraced her and began to kiss her back. The moment if real, was heaven.

_-"It's…incredible. It's the first time…anyone holds me so tight…"-_He thought.

_-"Is this...true love? Oh…Tsukune…My heart feels like it's gonna explode."-_ Kurumu took his hand in her own.

As if taken by the moment, the excited girl inserted her tongue into his mouth. Surprising him.

-"Hunh?"- He asked dumbfounded.

-"Mm…ah…" She sighed in satisfaction.

Her tongue entwined around his…the noise could be heard in the entire room. Tsukune was shocked with the mixture of love and pleasure, yet he didn't complain and tried to correspond as best as he could. Yet he began to feel dizzy with so much to think of.

-"Hahhh…mmm…Tsukune…"- she called him.

-"Um...mmm…smooch…Kurumu-chan…"-

For the first time she'd got what she wanted. Tsukune and her all alone, and he was only looking at her she didn't know if this was dream…Both were exchanging saliva. Kurumu explored his mouth and vice-versa. It was like a dream.

Yet, she knew it wasn't. Their Kissing got more urgent, melting Tsukune's damaged heart. And sweetness getting to his brain. Kurumu began to caress his hair with her free hand. He felt happy, was this…love? The feeling he'd sought so desperately after?

The boy began to felt numb yet…ait became a necessity and both separated.

-"Puff…puff…you're so aggressive Kurumu-chan…"-

-"Hah…ah…Hee, hee…sorry. But get used to it. It's gonna happen all the time now!"- she assured with happy eyes.

-"Ok. Ok…I get it. But please try not to get overboard."-

-"When have I gotten overboard?"- She asked playfully.

-"Want me to make a list? Ha ha ha!"-

-"Ha ha! Whatever you say Tsukune!"-

**I made him happy maybe this is…the beginning of our story…I will not lose you to anyone Tsukune!**

**Hey everyone Tsukune here!**

**Kurumu-chan has been happy these days and…So do I. Yet, she wants to go meet my mother and Kyou. Why? I don't know, and besides the others are getting suspicious about us…yet I feel happy? Maybe, I'm beginning to fall for her as well? Next on only time will tell: Colors of the heart. How to mend a broken heart. ( Kokoro no iro. Dono yō ni kizutsuita kokoro o shūfuku suru.) What is this warm feeling…?**


	8. Colors of the heart Mend a broken heart

**Only time will Tell**

**時間が経てば分かるでしょう。**

**Chapter 7: Colors of the heart. How to mend a broken heart. ****(Kokoro no iro. Dono yō ni kizutsuita kokoro o shūfuku suru.)**

-"Yawn…Man I slept so well!"- A chesnut haired young man said whilst opening his eyes.

Tsukune rubbed his eyes groggily. Before he moved however, he decided to assess the situation, a bold could mean…Touching his new "Partner" and probably result in an embarrassing situation.

-"Gulp…Ok…move out slowly, slowly…"- he sweated.

Once out of bed, the young man saw the empty bed of his room and sighed in relief. Sleeping with someone was sure hard, and harder to contain were the feelings and thoughts he had by doing so. Tsukune scratched his head and decided to look for the missing Kurumu.

-"Kurumu-chan?"- He called out.

No answer.

So that meant perhaps a calm morning, although he had to admit to himself that shiny smile of hers was the best to start the day, Couples are said to give each other the best smile which is, in the morning.

-"Wait…What am I thinking? That's only for couples! And we're…we're…What are we?"-

As he walked to the table he pondered that issue. True, they had long since crossed the friend line, yet his feelings for her although growing with time, still didn't quite feel like love…or did it?

-"Oh well, I'll just prepare breakfast and…huh?"- He saw a covered bento box and a small note.

-"Dear Tsukune: I'm going out with the girls early. I'm leaving your breakfast here, I'll be back at noon ok? Ah, yes please if you're going out do try to be back by noon, I really got to talk to you about something. Love Kurumu."- it was signed with various little hearts and a lip mark…A kiss in the paper with lipstick.-"Wait? W…Why did she leave me breakfast? It's not like we're…"-

Together. Or so he wanted to say, but such note DID contradict the facts.

-"Let's see…Wow!"- Tsukune stood agape at what he saw. –"Spaghetti, some vegetables, and meat…this must be hard to make…"-

The young man looked at his meal, neat, nice, delicious looking…the love could that was put into making the meal could be seen by anyone, even him.

-"But why? Oh well…I'll just eat. Itadakimasu…"- the young man put a piece in his mouth. –"Delicious!"-

_Yahoo!_

A mental Image Of a smiling Kurumu making a victory sign thanks to his compliment, wearing an apron came to him. Pretty soon he was beet red and shaking his head from side to side.

-"What am I thinking? Darn…Just eat."-

10,000 mental images later, the blushing young man washed the dish and wondered why in heaven's name did she come to his mind? Sure, it was a hard meal to make but it wasn't anything special.

-"I'm alone. I should go to the library…I'll finish the schoolwork today."- He decided.

Walking alone in the summer sun, sure felt great, however as he exited he could hear people murmuring about him.

-"What? Aono is not with any girl today? What's with that?"- A male student said.

-"I guess Kurono dumped him." After all he's a good for nothing, indecisive, perverted fool."- A female student added.

Tsukune sighed. Despite the fact that he was accustomed to such treatment, he wasn't in the mood now. He had many things on his mind. And for his luck, SHE was the main issue. He felt a bit lonely without her; though the peace and calm were welcome he sure missed her hand in his.

-"Right now, she'd be grabbing my hand…Wait! Again? I'm filled with weird thoughts! She just went with everyone else but I…miss…ugh!"- The young man grabbed his chest in apparent pain. –"I'm still a loser in love. I'd better not go there."- He concluded.

Walking around, the morning sun made him sweat; summer sure was hot this year. Walking around Tsukune checked his map and found the library, Right there he took a pike of books and opened them.

-"Man, I sure wish Moka-san were here…She'd know how to make it all at once."-

He sighed, but what would happen if Moka were here? They'd study, and then look at each other's eyes, those emerald pure eyes he used to love and…get his blood sucked like a goat. Although There MAY have been times when they COULD have kissed, it only remained at that. May and could…only as a possibility not like a fact. A small pain began to arise in his chest.

-"All for nothing…All that I gave…"- The chocolate eyed boy grit his teeth in frustration. –"Like a Tale who reached its end…or that never even began…"-

Despite the fact that for him Moka-san was a faraway memory, the pieces of his heart were still broken or at least damaged, but that was the sweet trap called "Illusion" Moka-san lied so well. His eyes lit when she said Tsukune in an affectionate tone. He compared her to the sea, blue and pure, disgracefully its waters were salt almost like his story; Beautiful, yet he ended bitter and alone. Perhaps he was deceived but…she lied so well or maybe didn't like him enough…

Where were those moments now? The past that never came back, the long lost past that vanished on its own? Her laughter which made him soar? Like the sea, it had all been erased by the tide and ebb called "Reality." The time that passed and the fact that he was unable to see, the hours filled with blushes and smiles? The "kisses" in his neck? All gone.

-"Stop…thinking Tsukune."- He murmured to himself, letting of his chest. –"Work. Work."-

As he worked, in the name part, he wrote "Moka." Frustrated, he erased it. He tried to concentrate and scribble all about his festival to investigate. Despite the fact that his brain was fully committed, deep down inside he couldn't forget. He had lost all, like a traveler with an endless road, like a ship on high sea without a port to stop or anywhere to return to; a Memory of the past, an unfinished story, that raw winter called loneliness... That was his reality, the silence of immensity as his partner, a lost embrace, the loneliness without Moka…

As he worked with great diligence, each heartbeat hurt and he himself didn't know why, an unsolvable enigma, like a cloud blown away by Moka's goodbye. A Mental image of her saying bye came to him, her pink hair waving in the wind, her soft hand saying goodbye, her green eyes as happy as ever and bit by bit going farther and farther. Abruptly he grit his teeth and sighed.

-"That's enough. Let it go…concentrate."-

As the young man begun to work, he was so concentrated he didn't even knew when he finished. Sighing he reclined on his chair.

-"Alone…huh?"- He said staring on the ceiling.-"Ouch!"- The young man complained as something hit his head.-"What's this…poetry?"-

By accident he'd grabbed one of those cheesy poetry books, and at the rate his mind and hear were, it would be like adding lumber to the fire…yet to try to find a distraction and the fact that curiosity got the better of him made him open the small blue book.

_A broken heart is sure like a traveler with an endless road…but he has to stop somewhere as even the longest way has an end._

_A broken heart is like is ship on high sea without a port to stop or anywhere to return to, but it can stop anywhere, as its crew needs to rest._

_A broken heart is like a Memory of the past, an unfinished story…but sometimes an unfinished story is better than a story with a tragic ending, and sometimes the past is only useful to learn from it, not to torment ourselves._

_A broken heart is like winter called loneliness...but even winter has shiny stars in the sky and beautiful silver moons that make the snow shine and besides after winter a warm spring comes._

-"What's with this book? I don't get it at all…"- he said re-reading it again and again.

-"Don't forget what is written in that book…my son in law."- a voice murmured.

-"Huh…?"-

Tsukune looked around and did not notice anyone, he turned behind and saw a mature lady with blue hair faraway at the counter of the library, she couldn't have murmured to him, she was too far…so then who…?

Sighing, he grabbed the books, except for a book relate on art and returned them to the counter.

-"Mr. Aono Tsukune is it? All books have been received."- The librarian said.

-"But this little book…?"-

-"I'm sorry, that doesn't belong here. Perhaps a client left it?"-

-"Um…"- Tsukune opened and his name was inscribed in it in the back of the front page.-"Ah no, it's mine I just forgot I brought it along…"- showing his name, Tsukune excused himself and returned to the hotel.

After ages of working the young man sat in the table, trying to finish art homework.

-"Let go of the past…huh? And who was the one who gave me this book?"- He said eyeing it.

He closed his eyes and thought perhaps it was about time he let go, but the hard part was accepting rejection, he never had a very high confidence in himself, and the fact that such a pretty girl gave him hope and turned him down…well, hurt a lot.

Deciding his mind had wandered enough, he decided to apply to work.

-"Let's see…The instructions are: Look for a famous painting and describe its feelings and meaning to society, its values and worth. Man, I don't know what to write…"-

Browsing through the book Tsukune saw a lot of paintings but one caught his attention. This tapestry was wider than the others, and had a somewhat different style. There was a lady. A lion a Monkey, a servant girl, a monkey and a Unicorn stands in front of a tent, covered with a Turkish rug across the top of which is written "_À Mon Seul Désir_", her maidservant stands to the right, holding opening a chest. The lady is placing the necklace she wears in the other tapestries into the chest. To her left is a low bench with bags of coins on it. The unicorn and the lion stood to her left and right, framing the lady while holding onto the pennants.

-"What's this…? À Mon Seul Désir…What language is that?"- The young man stood up and walked to the hotel computer room.-"How that search engine was called…Google…no, giggle was it? it was. Let's translate it."- He typed in the translator.

To my one and only desire…That's what it read. The young man, searched for the meaning and printed the Job, as he read the title Page, the phrase À Mon Seul Désir bugged him.

-My one and only desire...it's in French huh?That's a good motto. Maybe I should learn from it…I mean, I'm always wondering what I DO desire…but I fail at taking life of death decisions…"- he sighed. –"To my one and only desire…" he murmured.

-"…That would be me right?"- a cheerful voice said, while hugging from behind him.

-"Gah!"- The young man fell from his chair and landed on his back.

Upon opening his eyes he saw long and beautiful white creamy legs, pink sexy panties and recognized his school's skirt…

-"Wah!"- Tsukune raised himself, beet red. –"Kurumu-chan don't do that."- Tsukune closed his eyes as if he'd expect a nag.

-"Man, you're so Jumpy…"- she chuckled.

-"Please don't laugh…That hurt a lot."-

-"Oh? Should I embrace you and kiss your back until you feel better?"- She said playfully.

-"Please don't! I mean…we'll do it later, in our room!"-

-"Really? Remember you accepted!"-She said a big smile on her lips.-"And remember it's _**OUR **_room!"-

-"Ugh…"- The young man sighed. _–"Why Do I always end like this? It's like divine punishment…"-_

-"What were you seeing? Something ecchi? No fair! Tsukune should only see me!"-

-"WHO WOULD DO THAT ON A PUBLIC COMPUTER ROOM?"- Tsukune exclaimed. –"And besides I'm not the type to see those types of things…"-

-"I'm so happy! Tsukune has eyes only for me! Yahoo!"- Kurumu said hugging him.

_-"Yeah, I lose my mind when I…Wait! What am I thinking? Stop right there Tsukune!"-_ He froze in place. She had hit a VERY weak spot and he realized there.

-"What were you doing…Ah! The art work! I haven't completed it yet! But about the festival project…It Isn't complete so why…"-

-"I completed today in the morning."- He shrugged his shoulders.-"All that remains is to the murals and we're done!"-

-"Great! Um…Tsuki…I haven't done my Art work…so…"-

-"No. I won't let you copy mine."-

-"Aw! But…I don't know where to search for the homework, woof!"- Kurumu hugged the young man.

-"If I do we'll both get a zero…If you want I can help you, it's pretty easy with the guidance that's online."-

-"Thanks! As I would have expected, I get mutual affection given to me by my destined one and future husband!"-

The young man blushed at this, and then felt a lot of eyes on him. Upon looking around various people stared at the couple, some in laughter and some in envy or disgust, as doing love-love acts in public wasn't exactly correct, yet to him it was beginning to feel natural…

-"Ok, here I saw an easy to describe painting…"-

While the young man explained, the succubus sat beside him and wrapped her arms around his chest and laid her head on his shoulder, while listening to what he said. Tsukune upon sensing her soft hair in his shoulder was a bit surprised but managed to control his reflexes. He discreetly turned his eyes to her and saw a satisfied expression. One that meant one thing, that she didn't need anything else.

Despite the fact that he was comfortable too, his heart began to beat faster upon feeling her embrace for a while, her cute purple eyes shining with happiness, satisfied small sighs reached his ears from her lips, the heat of summer and their own body heat began to take their toll and both began to sweat; She looked so sexy when small drops ran down her skin, her shampoo and perfume were reaching his nose…at this rate his mind would get blown and his chest began to ache due to the fast beating of his heart.

_A broken heart is sure like a traveler with an endless road…but he has to stop somewhere as even the longest way has an end._

-"What…why did that phrase come to mind?"- He murmured to himself shaking his head from side to side.

-"Tsukune?"- Kurumu asked.

-"Um…no nothing just…spaced out."- He assured.

An end…? And that end…was her? That was what he had been thinking? But how? He didn't know Even the beginning…

-"Ah look! Teddy bears. Kawaii!"-

-"Kurumu-chan, that's a pop-up from a "Make it yourself" web…"-

-"But they're so cute! Oh well, they don't beat MY own teddy bear's warmth…right teddy bear…Tsu-ku-ne?"- She whispered coquettishly.

_A broken heart is like is ship on high sea without a port to stop or anywhere to return to, but it can stop anywhere, as its crew needs to rest._

-"Huh? Again?"-

Nowhere to stop…that was situation he lived, wandering with no end. But…when he was with her, he felt he could stop anywhere, and her blue hair was even more beautiful than the sea itself…and her lips sure helped "swallowing the salt" or how many would say, forget his former pain…

-"Um…I'm not soft…"- The boy stated.

-"But you're so warm…"- she said dreamily.

-"Ahem, let's concentrate…"-

-"Hai! Woof, woof!"- She barked cutely.

As he taught her, comfort began to take possession of him, as if her embrace not only erases his laments but gave him new hope.

-"And this is the painting so we have to describe it like this, like they say here."-

-"I see! When you explain it it's so easy to understand!"-

-"I don't know if she means it or she said it to compliment me…"- Tsukune said to himself in a low tone.

_A broken heart is like a Memory of the past, an unfinished story…but sometimes an unfinished story is better than a story with a tragic ending, and sometimes the past is only useful to learn from it, not to torment ourselves._

-"What's going on in my mind…why am I remembering those phrases?"-

Memories of the past, tormenting him…haunting him. Cruel silence and ruthless illusion had killed his former affection, yet with her there was no timidity, no silence it was as if they were an experienced couple. Perhaps, and juts perhaps…were they made for each other…

-"And with this, we end the assignment."-

-"Wait, Tsukune you forgot this part, I thinks it's important because it explains the uses of the painting in society."- She put her hand on top of his while he manipulated the mouse.

-"Er…yeah, let me paste it in the document."-

As he pasted and saved the document, he realized something; their hands were still on top of each other. Tsukune expected her to return to her previous position but when he looked at her, she had wide eyes from it too.

-"K…Ku…Kurumu-chan…?"- Tsukune inquired vaguely.

-"T…Tsukune…"- she said in an affectionate tone.

She turned to meet his eyes. Lavender tender eyes met chocolate confused ones. The young man noticed, her cheeks were very red, perhaps redder than Kokoa's hair…Upon this, Kurumu grabbed Tsukune's hand noticeably stronger. The young man enjoyed the softness on his hand, but it was driving him crazy…

_A broken heart is like winter called loneliness...but even winter has shiny stars in the sky and beautiful silver moons that make the snow shine and besides after winter a warm spring comes._

Spring was the time of love…and melted ice…perhaps she was melting him? He sure felt as hot as a burnt marshmallow and despite that, such sensations were making him happy.

-"Tsukune…"- she lowered her head until her bangs covered her eyes. –"Can…Can I kiss you?"-

-"W…What? H…Here? I mean…"-

-"Look, there's no one around…"-

The young man looked around and as if destiny was mocking him or perhaps making him fall into reason…no soul was around. All was deserted, very…lucky? Maybe or perhaps…such luck wasn't possible and it HAD to happen? Pondering such things, he swallowed hard, he felt thirsty or rather, thirsty for her taste, unknowingly craving her kiss. When he turned back, a very intense glance met his own. Burning passion obvious in her eyes, unable to withstand it, she buried her head in his chest.

-"Onegai…ne?"- She whispered.

-"B…But…"-he had run out of excuses to stop it.

Kurumu began to slowly near her face, Tsukune tried to move, yet his brains and his heart denied such movement, instead guided by instinct he moved closer. Bit by bit he felt her small breaths on his lips, when it happened. They were kissing and what was worse or better…he wanted more.

She wholeheartedly gave him a kiss while he timidly, move one hand to caress her hair and the other grabbed her hand, she put her remaining hand on his back to caress it. Craving more, Kurumu licked his lips, Tsukune opened his mouth and began to play with his girl's tongue, while both tongues dances rhythmically and drops of saliva were dropping down their lips neither minded as they kept going. She pressed her breasts to his chest to please him, at such a gesture he moaned making her giggle in satisfaction.

After 7 minutes of intense kissing, both let go and stared into each other's eyes, their hands still connected.

-"Pant…that was…"- Tsukune said gasping.

-"Gasp…Incredible. Thanks Tsukune, I'm so happy."-

-"To my one and only desire...that means...I desire her?"-

Taking all their paper work, they silently returned to their room, hand in hand and with red faces, sure that no one had seen them.

The young man sat in the bed, still processing what had happened…Kurumu then broke the silence.

-"Tsuki…remember We had something to talk about?"-

-"Yeah, what did you need to talk about?"-

**-"I…I want you to introduce me to your parents as your girlfriend.**

**-"WHAT?"-**

**In the next chapter: **

**Hey everyone, this is Tsukune!**

**Completely shocked to her petition, somehow I comply and we go to my house. However we have a bit of trouble and Kyouko is mad at the fact that I'm a human and Kurumu-chan's is a Youkai and to top it all off…Dad and Mom want to know what I really feel…! I…I really…I won't hurt Kurumu-chan…this is what I really feel! Next, On Only Time Will Tell: On the winds of happiness (pt. 1): Idealism and Realism (Shiawase no Kaze. ****Risō shugi to riarizumu.) This is the path I've Chosen Kyouko…and I will go to the end with her!**


End file.
